Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility
by PerfectRuins
Summary: "Welcome to Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility, Miss. Swan." the driver voiced cheerily. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "There ain't a single palm tree in the state of Washington. You guys should look into changing your name." What kind of loony bin was the golden-eyed Doctor running and why did Bella believe that some people in here were special like her, and not crazy at all?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Sandy Palm

**A/N**

**Don't own crap.**

**So, this is my first ever attempt at writing and I could use any and all the feedback I can get. Even if it's just a "you suck at life," I'd like you to tell me.**

Chapter One 

**Welcome to Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility**

This is fucking stupid. I am not bat-shit crazy. What's crazy is the idea that Isabella Swan belongs in the loony bin again. I beat the shit out of a guy. That wasn't crazy, that was justice. No one touches me, especially sleazy men who think their dick is the greatest thing since sliced bread. He touched the wrong girl and I gave him exactly what he deserved. See, I have this thing about me. It's like I have a second, protective layer of skin. I only get a peek at it a few times a year, but I _feel_ it around me, keeping me safe. I discovered this skin when I was 6 years old, but I've learned over the years that I've had it since birth...and was probably the reason my mom left me outside a Group Home weeks after I was born. My extra layer helps me hit harder and in turn be hit without me feeling as much pain as a normal person would but it also makes it so that I cannot stand having another person touch me. It feels as if they poured ice cold slime on me and my skin crawls with the cold, sticky sensation.

A girl has got to get laid every now and again, so I resort to getting drunk. It's a gamble every time because either the alcohol reduces my sensitivity to touch and I can fuck someone or it makes me hyper sensitive and the lightest touch can even feel painful.

Last week I was unlucky and became extra sensitive which led to sitting my ass in this musky van, traveling to a place I wanted nothing to do with. The portly judge must have found out his wife was cheating on him with the pool boy or something because he didn't listen to a thing my crappy appointed lawyer said. Mr. Grabby-Hands was a vengeful fuck who had his lawyer unseal my medical record of being in the nut house when I was 9 and suggest that I needed to go back for attacking him unprovoked. He said he was trying to be polite and offering the "poor, underage drunk girl" a ride home so that no one would take advantage of her when I just went off on him. Bull. Fucking. Shit. He was pissed as hell that a 5'3" girl broke his cheekbone and fractured three ribs and wanted me to suffer.

"Welcome to Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility, Miss. Swan." the driver voiced cheerily, as he peered at me in the rear view mirror. I rolled my eyes and scoffed,

"There ain't a single palm tree in the state of Washington. You guys should look into changing your name." The caramel haired woman in the passenger seat, smirked at me with a twinkle in her eye like I was in on some private joke. The gravel crunched underneath the tires as the man pulled into the driveway. Just seeing the idiotic logo above the building doors of two people holding a heart in front of a palm tree made me throw up in my mouth a little. I was going to be miserable the entire time I was here. Cheery people irked me and the two grinning fools in the front of the van were going to be smacked if they got any happier.

The van creaked to a stop and my two babysitters got out. The woman quickly stretched and then proceeded to unlock my door while the man held out his hand impatiently, as if stepping out of the van was too difficult to do on my own. I turned in my seat a little and just stared at him. He had long dreadlocks that were pulled into a low ponytail. His smile was almost blinding next to his dark skin and all I could focus on was the way two of his bottom teeth overlapped each other a bit. My eyes drifted to the woman behind him when she shifted a little.

"Oh relax, Laurent, will you. This may be routine for you, but it's new to Isabella. Let her take her time," she sighed. I winced at hearing my full name while Laurent rolled his eyes, smirked at something behind me and put both his hands palms-out as if to placate me and shuffled backwards.

"Sure thing, boss." He replied as they stepped a little further away together.

She grinned at him, "This is the 30th time I've told you to call me Esme. Being married to the boss doesn't make me the boss...but it sure has some benefits," she looked over Laurent's shoulder and winked at me. They seemed like they were good friends and this Esme woman was already growing on me. She knew to give me my space while still being welcoming if I had to desire to converse. I was about to smile at her when I suddenly remembered where I was. She was the enemy. Someone helping to keep me where I did not belong.

Laurent and Esme continued to chat softly while I looked around more. The facility was on the small side with pale orange walls and droopy bushes lining the front of the building. A tall chain link fence stretched from each side of the building and encased a large back yard. I could see a few trees and picnic benches within the fence and a deep, dark forest just outside the fence line. My ass was starting to fall asleep from sitting atop the cheap cushions of the van. I also had to pee but I was in absolutely no rush to get inside and officially be locked up with a bunch of loons. One of those loons being me, apparently. I thought maybe I could make a break for it. Run as fast as I could and live on the run. I only entertained the idea for a few seconds before I sighed and remembered I had nowhere to go.

Sure, I'd be free from my sentencing in a mental health clinic but a part of me was kind of relieved to have a solid place to stay for a while even if it was forced housing. I would have preferred jail, but I had to admit, this was much better than my life before. I fled my Florida group home as soon as I turned 18 and have been roaming the United States ever since. I would take some shit job and rent out a shit motel room for a month or so. Just seeing the country one town at a time. I've met some really awesome people but I've also met some real asshats. Often times, I would seek out these men just so that I'd have someone to hit. These assholes would eventually ruin someone's life the way the Dwyer's ruined mine and I was determined to prevent it. Just thinking of my third foster family made my blood boil and walking into Sandy Palm ready to hit the first person to look at me wrong probably wouldn't do me any good.

I focused back on Esme's odd golden eyes and gave her a tiny nod. She got the hint and stopped chatting with Laurent and motioned for me to exit the van. I really wanted to be stubborn and show them how much I didn't approve of being here, but then they'd have to forcefully move me and that never goes well. I slid out of the van and stared down at my worn-out Chucks. The crooked, purple heart drawn on the toe of my left shoe was fading and suddenly I wanted to cry. When that heart went, so would the only reminder I ever had of her.

"Alright dear, time to get this show on the road," Esme softly spoke. "You'll like it here, I promise." I highly doubted that but followed Esme along the concrete path to the doors. There were a ton of flowers lining the path and I inhaled deeply, figuring it would be the last pleasant scent I ever got. No medical facility ever smelled good, or even tolerable. They all had a medicinal and chemical odor. I must have inhaled too loud because Esme turned around to face me while walking backwards . She looked like she was trying to hold back a smile and said,

"These flowers are all my doing. I felt that they complemented the building well. My hobby is designing and I wanted the clinic to looked like the sun and all the colorful flowers to show hope. If I can get flowers to-" I cut her off with a short, sarcastic laugh. "No fucking way you're being serious," I barked out. She looked a bit taken aback but then grinned so wide I was actually a bit scared. Something about that smile gave off the essence of danger.

"I like you Isabella, and yes, I'm very serious. Bright colors scream hope, especially in the dreary, palm tree-less state of Washington." She winked again and twisted around so that she was walking straight again.

"It's just Bella." I grumbled to myself and then glanced back at Laurent, who just nodded his head and gave me a soft smile. She was kind of sassy. This time I allowed myself to like her, even if she was a nurse at this hellhole. I studied her as I followed her up the walkway. She walked kind of fast yet it hardly seemed like she was walking at all. She flowed as if she used to be a dancer. Her scrubs were the same color as the building and fit as if they were custom tailored. No scrubs I had ever seen had ever looked flattering on a person but Esme sure wore them well. She was a few inches taller than me with shockingly pale skin. Even paler than mine, which was a rarity.

As we approached the doors, I looked hard at my reflection. My dark brown hair was curled nicely for my court appearance and landed at the tips of my breasts. The eyeliner I had on was slightly smudged but it emphasized my wide, brown eyes. As the sun peeked out from the constant cloud cover I smiled at my red undertones. I've always liked my hair. It never did what I wanted it to, but my natural coloring had every hair stylist telling me how women pay big money for what I got. I still had on my court clothing. My long sleeve, emerald swoop neck shirt was very wrinkled and a button was missing from the pair of accent buttons on each shoulder. The stupid grey knit skirt my defense attorney provided and forced me to wear was starting to itch like a bitch. I was starting to wonder how many chicks wore this skirt before I did and what infections I might catch just from wearing it. I hoped my underwear was enough of a barrier to ward of the skank-diseases this thing was sure to carry. At least long enough for me to change and hopefully burn the skirt.

As I reached Esme, Laurent picked up his speed and reached for the door, holding it open for Esme and then me. "After you, _boss_. And you, Miss. Swan." he said in a British accent while dramatically bowing and tipping an invisible hat. Esme gave him a light shove and giggled. I followed, wondering if maybe they were fucking. She was apparently married to his boss, this place might not be so bad after all. People watching was always good fun and even better when there was drama.

As I entered the heat washed over my face and I shivered, not realizing how cold it was outside. Esme waved at the blonde behind the desk and told me to follow her. As the door slammed behind me, I noticed Laurent scan his badge and open a door to the side. This place was pretty damn fancy, and I wondered how in the world the state was paying for me to stay here. This seemed more like a private institution where families would send their loco members to be taken care of quietly and far from the public eye. And there was no way in hell I had family or even knew anyone with enough money to send me here.

As we reached a solid metal door, I heard a buzzing noise and the door clunked open. In the back of my mind I noted that any hope of stealing a badge and escaping faded away. That door was controlled by the blonde behind the desk. I wasn't really planning on escaping, but I grew up in foster care. I always have an escape route planned, it was second nature to scout any place for exits.

Right past the door was a perpendicular hallway with scan doors along each side. The walls were a light shade of peach and the white tile squeaked every so often when my shoes shuffled against it. Esme twitched a bit each time I made a chirping noise. I grinned at her back and started dragging each foot so as to make a long shrill noise with each step. I could tell she was annoyed and about to turn around and scold me when a door on the left opened. I jumped but Esme appeared to expect it.

A tall blonde haired man in khakis and a blue button down walked out and his eyes lit up when he looked at Esme. She told me to stay right there and floated over to him. He gave her a huge hug and buried his face in the hair at her neck while she slipped her arms underneath his lab coat and around his waist. I guess this was the husband. They whispered for a little while and his eyes flashed over to me. They were the same eerie golden hue as Esme's. They parted and with a quick kiss on the cheek and light tap on the ass, Doctor Boss dismissed her. She continued walking down the hall and entered another metal door at the end. I could barely make out a couple of people, patients, before the door slammed shut. The blonde man was smiling at me, watching me watch Esme. They seemed pretty connected, and I found myself slightly disappointed that she probably wasn't having an affair with Laurent.

As he approached he started speaking to me, "Welcome to Sandy Palm, Isabella. We are more than happy to have you. You may not remember me, but I was at your trial and offered up my practice for you, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but everyone just calls me Carlisle." Now that he mentioned it, I did remember him. He was the prick who sided with Mr. Grabby-Hands that I should be institutionalized. I vaguely heard the door chug open and shut behind me, but I was too focused on those yellow eyes. Glaring at him. I wanted to hit him so bad. He was the reason I was here and now I understood. This surely was an expensive, private practice and this asshole worked the system so that I would be his patient. Like I was a damn science project for him to study. I could feel my face turning red as I forgot to breathe. I inhaled as much as my lungs could hold, slowly exhaling and tried to reign in my urge to rip his shiny hair from his scalp.

Just as I closed my eyes, almost calm enough, I felt it. Someone just put their hand on my lower back and I was gone. I balled my fists and took a quick step forward, out of reach. I turned so fast, fist already swinging that the bitch, now in front of me yelped in surprise. I screeched "You dirty goddamn motherfucking cocksucker!" and just as my fist was about to hit her nose, an ice cold hand latched onto my wrist and managed to stop my momentum right away. My blind fury was at the bimbo in front of me and I didn't even care than I was being touched right now, I knew it was to stop me from messing a bitch up. The doctor must have known that I wasn't going to stop and I felt his other hand latch around my left bicep and rooted me to the place where I was standing.

The blonde's blue eyes were wide open and she was taking slow steps backwards with her damn hands in that placating gesture that Laurent did earlier. I was throwing my weight around, kicking and panting hoping to get lose but Carlisle Cullen was a lot stronger than he looked.

"It being your first day and all, Isabella, I'd really like to give you a second chance. I don't really want your first impression of Sandy Palm to be negative and I'd really rather you get a tour and feel for the place before you are put into solitary for bad behavior." he spoke very calmly and the Doc's voice sounded like he had a hint of amusement in it, but that couldn't be true. I almost ripped the face off of one of his resident nurses. I calmed down quick once the whore bolted back to wherever the hell she came from and as I calmed I felt the icy slime pushing into me beneath his hands.

"Fucking let go of me," I growled, wiggling my arms in discomfort.

He slowly exhaled into the back of my head, his sweet smelling breath dazing me a little as he soothingly asked if I was calm. "Yes, Boss," I snapped at him, stealing Laurent's words and deciding that it was a good title. Acknowledging his doctor status with his professional opinion being what solidified my fate here, Boss would ultimately make me want to rip his throat out just a little less.

He gave a hearty laugh, let go of me lighting fast and took a step back, out of my personal space. He grinned at me as I spun around. He must have thought I was joking about the name and replied "I see you've spoken with Laurent, but you may call me Carlisle or Doctor Cullen, whichever makes you more comfortable." He had perfect teeth, and his smile also made a shiver run up my spine. Boss and his wife needed to stop bleaching their teeth so damn much, they didn't look human with chompers like those.

My body was rigid and I felt like a snake, still coiled and ready to attack if needed. I gave him a salute and exclaimed, "Boss, yes, Boss!" He frowned slightly, and stared at me. I stared right back, examining him the same way his eyes were scanning me. Boss then turned and starting walking towards the door Esme disappeared into. He never said to follow him so I stayed right where I was. I've always been a difficult person that liked to push buttons and I found one. He wanted to make me think of him on a personal level, like he was a friend. But he was no friend of mine and I planned on reminding him of that every chance I got.

I stood still as a statue just staring at him walk away. Boss was flexing and contracting his hands as if trying to relieve stress. I felt like I just won a prize. He was easy to read and even easier to mess with. Halfway to the door he must have realized I had no plan on following him. He rolled his shoulders, turned 90 degrees and waved his arm for me to come. I stayed planted where I was. I swear I heard him huff out a growl as he turned to look at me and waved his arm again. I tilted my head to the side, as if I didn't understand what he wanted. He pursed his lips and made to step towards me when I beamed at him and skipped towards him. He didn't have much of a reaction but to turn around and march for the door again. As I approached I heard the faintest "fuck me," and I beamed again. Maybe being forced into the whacky shack wouldn't be so bad after all.

He was stiff as he held open the door for me and I had to give him props, he was still being nice and professional when we both knew I was being a brat on purpose. As I stepped into the room I thanked him for being such a gentleman but whispered out "Boss." I heard him breath heavily out of his nose. I smiled again when I noticed a few of the people were looking at me.

The corners of my mouth dropped as I studied one of the guys staring at me. He had a hot mess of a hairstyle and piercing green eyes. He ran a hand through his coppery hair while peering at the Doc. He then shifted his eyes to me and stared. Hard. He squinted at me, then glared, then shook his head like shaking away an errant thought. He wouldn't stop looking at me so I figured he was one of the more crazy ones here. Next to him was a little slip of a woman bouncing up and down in her chair, smiling broadly at me. Her hair was very short and black with neon purple streaks. I wondered why they let her dye her hair. I always thought these kind of places denied bright colors and individualization. Sandy Palm must play by its own rules because every patient here had on normal clothes, not uniform sweats or smocks like on TV.

The other person who was staring was tall and lean with shaggy blonde hair. He was leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed and smirking. Hot damn, he was fine. His cowboy boots just screamed "I want you to fuck me." Chocolate brown eyes met stormy grey ones and I knew right then that I'd stay at Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility as long as this man was there. I just hoped he wasn't a total lunatic. Slowly his smirk faded and he straightened up, he tilted his head and I immediately reminded me of a puppy dog, trying to figure out the big bad world around it.

Off to the side, the bouncing pixie halted all movement and gave a slight gasp but I hardly noticed because the cowboy was striding up to me with purpose. Our eyes stayed locked until he was inches in front of me and I could smell his hickory and cinnamon scent. He grabbed me around both biceps. As a knee jerk reaction I tried to jerk away and was planning to break his nose when I froze. He was touching me and I didn't feel anything other than warm skin on skin. Even when I was drunk and getting laid a hint of the slimy feeling remained. I heard Boss hum behind me but all I could do was stare at _him_. As soon as he touched me he smiled a bit and murmured out "Yellow." I blinked a few times, still in shock that he touched me, was still touching me and I was fine. Well, I wasn't fine. Years of little to no physical contacts leads to an altered psyche. Cowboy's touch puzzled me greatly. So I jerked both arms out of his grip and planted both hands firmly on his chest and shoved. I couldn't help but notice how firm and defined that chest was, but I was still irked that he could touch me.

He stumbled back a bit while I hissed out "Do that again and it's your funeral." I was pissed at myself that I already missed his touch. It was such a new feeling and it was so nice, my skin was buzzing with excitement but my muscles were flexed and ready. I tried to calm down by breathe deeply in and out of my nose, while staring him down. As soon as he recovered from the shock of my push, he furrowed his thick, blonde eyebrows, scratched the back of his neck and whispered "Why is there no color?" He lunged forward and put his hand on my cheek. He exhaled loudly and murmured "Scarlet? Why are you-"

Arm touching was one thing and he got off easy with just a warning since his touch stumped me but sudden face groping was in no way going to work for me. I clocked him right across the side of his outrageously handsome face before he could finish his question. I immediately tried for a solid kick to the dick when the Good Doctor grabbed me by my biceps again and straight up lifted me and carried me from the room. I watched Esme and another woman rush over to see if he was okay. He was just staring at me, dumbfounded, not even reacting to the giant bruise that was already starting to form on his face. I grinned back at him and gave him the one finger salute, shouting, "I fucking warned you, Cowboy." I'd probably feel bad for hitting him so hard later, but right now my adrenaline was pumping and I was too hyped on fighting again to really think on why he spouted off colors or how odd Boss and the nurses were reacting to my brawling. Wasn't I supposed to be drugged, wrapped in a straight jacket and put in a fluffy room for disobeying? This madhouse and the people in it are turning out to be a little more strange than they were crazy.

**A/N**

**So, what's really going on in the clinic ? What will become of Bella's second "skin"? Why is Cowboy rambling about colors and why can he touch her?**

**As I said, this is my first ever attempt at writing and I could use any and all the feedback I can get. Even if it's just a "you suck at life," I'd like you to tell me. The first time I've attempted creative writing since...probably the 3rd grade. Please review even if it's just to correct my horrible grammar and whatnot. I'm rusty at all things writing and could use any and all the help I can get. After reading so many stories, this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I'm giving it a shot. I have only a very vague idea of where the story is heading, so feel free to leave suggestions of what you hope to happen and I might make it come to fruition!**

**-PR**


	2. Chapter 2 - Alright, Sprite, You Win

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own diddly-squat.**

Chapter Two 

**Alright, Sprite. You Win.**

She was glaring at me, like I had just boiled her newborn baby alive. I guess Boss and his wife were the laid back ones while his minions played bad cop. Barbie over there was just standing in front of the door, arms crossed and trying to pierce a hole through my knee caps with her eyes. I paid her no mind and continued doing my crunches. If I was going to be here for a while, there was no reason to not stay in shape, especially if I needed to fight off another hands-on maniac. As soon as Carlisle placed me in this room 15 minutes ago, I ripped off my clothes and decided to work out in order to release my pent up frustration and energy from punching Cowboy. The grey, cotton shirt I changed into was starting to cling to my sweaty body and the forest green basketball shorts were making me slide on the tile too much and was messing with my pace. If Sandy Palm was going to be providing me clothes, they needed to step up their game. Basketball shorts were not my style.

Barbie had been standing in front of the door, burning holes through me for six minutes. Her hair was just a shade lighter than her amber eyes and was pulled into a braided bun. Her pink scrubs were impossibly tight and had a slit in the middle of her top in order to let her boobs breathe. And she had a rice rack, that was for sure. Much nicer than my A's, but I owned them as well as she owned hers. Her hair complemented her fair complexion and I would almost say it made her look soft if not for the hard scowl she had stuck on her face. She shifted her weight to her right leg and starting tapping her long red nails on her thigh. My abs were starting to burn, so I sat up, kicked my legs underneath me and got into push-up position.

She honestly thought that I would break first and ask what in the hell she wanted. She was a nurse at a funny farm, for fucks sake. Her, of all people, should know not to challenge the mentally unstable. Not that I was unstable, but she didn't know that. I could play the silent game for weeks and I could tell that Princess was about to cave when I decided to start counting my push-ups out loud.

"...Seven, eight... nine, ten, eleven..." I heaved out with each push and started to count silently again just to throw her off. She reached up and rubbed her eyebrows before slapping her hands down on her thighs loudly. "Cut it out," she snarled.

I glanced up at her, winked and finished my set of 20 aloud. She was just as easy to mess with as the doctor. She took a step forward with her highlighter pink Nike Shox running shoes and stood as straight as a board. I plopped onto my ass and started stretching out my legs. When she realized I was not going to give her my undivided attention, she huffed again.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen and I'm the main nurse for this wing of rooms during the day. The schedule at Sandy Palm is important, no exceptions. You will wake up at 7:30 every morning, and have half an hour to get ready for the day and make it for breakfast. After breakfast everyone has free time until 10:00. Then-" she was getting boring so I tuned her out and focused more on her name. She was the Boss's daughter, which I suppose explained her eye color as well. The Cullen family must have some strange recessive gene that made their eyes odd colors. She was also unquestionably beautiful like her parents.

I focused more on my room next. I didn't really examine it when I arrived, choosing to change clothes and blow off some steam immediately. The tile was the same white speckled squares as in the hallways, except much cleaner with less scuff marks. The walls were a lackluster tan with a light brown sponge paint texture atop of it and there was a small red call button to the left of the door. The few furnishings in here were a bed, dresser and nightstand. Each was stained the same dark brown color. The second drawer of the dresser had a large crack in it and the bottom of it was chipped, exposing the original pale colored wood. An end table with a small metal lamp sandwiched the bed against the right wall. I was glad the bed was against the wall, because there was a good chance that I would roll right off the tiny, twin sized bed one night.

As I started to eye the mattress, wondering if it was going to be even slightly comfortable, Rosalie seemed to have finished her speech.

"We do not tolerate violence here, so you're not allowed out until tomorrow morning for behaving like a Neanderthal," she chirped with a smile, as if I was truly being given a tough punishment. I barely heard her as she continued under her breath, "even though you deserve worse for attacking poor Jazz."

Jazz was either the nurse or Cowboy. I hoped it was the nurse, because Jazz was a really girly name and didn't really fit Cowboy's style. After informing me that someone named Angela would bring me my dinner with a final glare, Barbie stormed out. I immediately sighed as I felt all the tension leave the room. I was not fond of Rosalie and it was a safe bet that she disliked me just as much.

With the room all to myself, I slid off my basketball shorts, getting ready to do crunches again, this time being sure not to slip around and ruin my rhythm.

.:":.

I was staring at the ceiling tile above my head with a big crack through the middle of it when the lights suddenly flicked on and I heard the door click open. Princess wasn't kidding when she said that the schedule was law around here. I turned my head and looked at the plastic dishes sitting on the side table. A timid nurse with red glasses and wild, dark brown curls brought me a bland pork dinner just as I finished some leg lifts and the last of my routine. I wasn't a cruel person and she looked nervous enough having to enter the domain of the girl who attacked two people after only being at Sandy Palm for 20 minutes. Her cheeks were tinted red when she noticed that I was in my underwear. I stood and gave her a warm smile and introduced myself. She seemed to calm a bit and told me her name was Angela and that when I was done I could push the button next to door and buzz Rosalie to come get my dishes.

I was tempted to call for Barbie and make her clean up after me, but I didn't want her to mess with my mojo. I was in a decent enough mood, considering my circumstances, and seeing her would seriously dampen my frame of mind. I focused on the door and could faintly make out the sound of someone knocking on each door and making sure everyone was awake. My knock was considerably lighter and the bitch of a nurse who touched me yesterday poked her head in. We locked eyes, "Just making sure you were up, Isabella." she rushed out, like she was out of breath. She slowly pulled her head back and shut my door again.

"It's Bella!" I yelled after her, because I've been called Isabella more times during the past 24 hours than in the entire 20 years of my life. Through the tall, slim window in the door I could see people walking around. I did not want to get up. I woke up hours ago and hardly moved from under the covers. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, and I even had a down pillow. I was even more positive that this facility was a very expensive place to stay. But was partially glad since I never used a down pillow before. It was heavenly.

My mind drifted to Cowboy and how I felt when he touched me. Maybe it was a glitch and I was too focused on my new surroundings to really pay attention to my second skin. I exhaled loudly, knowing I was lying to myself. His touch was electrifying in a good way and made my cheek tingle just thinking about it. I was really looking forward to seeing him today. I wanted to look into his silver-blue eyes and make sure he knew the bruise he was sure to have was all my doing. Another part of me just wanted to see him again and that was unsettling to me. Why did I feel differently towards this man?

There was a loud knock on my door and the bouncing little pixie who was staring at me before the incident bounded in and started chatting away.

"Hurry up, Bella! We got to get to the good showers before everyone else. Bring that plaid red shirt and those dark jean shorts. Also, sorry in advance for your current bra and panty selection, Esme just doesn't understand why briefs and white cotton bras are uncool." To say I was baffled would be an understatement. She was just leaning in my doorframe, tapping her tiny little foot, making the ears on her fuzzy, pink bunny slippers jerk up and down. I was about to ask her what in the fuck was going on, when she leaped forwards and started rambling again.

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Mary-Alice Brandon! Everyone just calls me Alice, but I know you won't. I've been here for two years now. I was transferred to Sandy Palm as soon as I turned 18, and I'm so happy to finally meet you! Jasper ruined my day by scaring you off yesterday. I told him not to touch you, but he's so stubborn. Don't worry about him, you'll have time to chat later. Now, chop chop! If we wait two more minutes, you'll be stuck in the third stall, where the water pressure is practically nonexistent. "

I just gawked at her, I didn't even think she took a breath throughout that whole rant. She stilled and closed her eyes for a moment before opening her brown eyes, huffing and darted for my dresser. She was digging through my drawers when she tossed the basketball shorts I wore yesterday behind her. I caught them out of reflex and just watched her wiggle around, lobbing clothes all around my room.

"You should put those on before we leave. Although you don't have to, you'll just have some extra admirers if you don't. Trust me, you don't want Newton to see your ass on day one. He'll never leave you alone if you do," she giggled. Little Sprite here was not shy at all, and her voice had a light chime to it. She suddenly whirled around and let out a little squeal. "I knew this shirt was somewhere in there," she grinned as she held up the plaid shirt and shorts she mentioned earlier as if they were Simba from the Lion King.

She hopped up and down for a little bit before scurrying out the door, yelling "Follow me." as she went. I rushed out into the hall after her, not knowing what else to do. Alice was a little ball of pure energy. I realized that the shorts were still in my hands and quickly stepped into them. I glanced around, hoping this Newton person didn't see. I was confident with my body and didn't mind showing it but knowing I'm living in a place with crazy people, it was probably best not to fuel the fire.

At the end of the hall was a chubby, blonde guy with spiky hair leering at me. I think I found Newton and was disappointed that I didn't take Alice's advice on the pants. I flipped him off and was walking towards the room Alice disappeared into when did a double-take and saw gray eyes, one of which was outlined by a dark purple bruise. My heart leapt a little at seeing him again and I wondered if Cowboy also saw my ass. A part of me hoped that he did because this was my favorite thong and I looked damn good in it. The rest of me was really starting to hate myself for allowing this sexy asshole of a man to get to me. He touched me without permission and I needed to remember that. He got what he deserved.

Inside the door, monitoring the shower room was Angela. I gave a small smile and she wished me a good morning as I trotted towards Alice. She was stationed in between two shower stalls, arms crossed, giving everyone else the stink eye until I approached her.

"I see you didn't listen to me about the shorts," she lamented. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about Mike as much as Jazz. I set everything out for you, just give me a shout when you want my shampoo and soap. I'll toss it over the wall because the generic stuff in each stall is awful." She slipped behind the curtain of her stall and turned on the water. I did the same and examined the place while I undressed. There was a little grey bench with the clothes Alice grabbed folded atop it. As I looked at the ground a smile crept onto my face. Resting under the bench was a brand new pair of pink pig slippers. Pigs were my absolute favorite animal.

"I knew you'd just love them! Ma didn't believe me and now she'll owe me a brand new outfit! You should never bet against me, it's a wonder how she hasn't learned that yet." I barely heard her over the sound of the water spraying the wall, but I was really starting to enjoy Alice's upfront and joyous personality. Stepping past the powder blue curtain and into the navy tiled shower, I thought over all that Alice shared. So, Jasper was the name of my Cowboy. No, he was not my Cowboy and I lightly flicked my nose in order to try to push that into my brain so as not to slip up again and think of him as anything more than another bastard who thought he had a right to touch me. Cowboy's nickname was also apparently Jazz. I didn't like it. Jasper was a strong, sexy name and "Jazz" did not do him justice. My brain was really confusing itself, hating him one moment and swooning over him the next.

"Alright, Sprite. You win. Send over the goods, this stuff really is foul." I announced, loud enough for her to hear and suddenly over the wall came three bottles all at once. I yelped and I heard her snigger. Her laugh was infectious and I started giggling as well.

"You slut, those could have hit me."

"We both know it takes more than a bottle or two to hurt you. Oh, and thanks for the nickname Sprite. I like it." I briefly wondered what she meant by that, but brushed it off. Alice had no idea how right she was, a shampoo container or two wasn't even close to a problem. Alice finished her shower before me and slipped into my stall and starting chatting with me while she sat on the bench. I learned everything I ever wanted to know about her. Her love of fashion and how much she planned on shopping in a real store, instead of online once she was able. She explained how her parents shipped her to a kid's facility not far from here when she was 12 and that they visited her only three times since then. She went on to say how she doesn't really even see them as parents anymore, just as guards whose money is keeping her locked up. But then she giggled and explained that she was hardly locked up and that Esme and Carlisle were like her parents now and that she would soon leave here and become their daughter, seeing as she already called them "mom and dad."

I was starting to see why Alice was in here, but I didn't judge her for it. Everyone liked to believe in fairy tales, being rescued by the loving couple who watch over you night and day is hardly a friendship deal-breaker. She also told me the schedule I would have to follow, saying that she knew I wasn't listening when Rose told me. Rose was too dainty of a name for that cold bitch, I thought. Then she told me the name of each nurse here and what he or she looked like. Irina was apparently the woman who I almost clocked in the nose. Alice said she was a rude nurse and that I shouldn't feel so bad about it. Guess she didn't know that I felt no remorse at all. I was glad Irina was scared of me now.

Sprite reminded me of Ness in how personable and optimistic she was. I already felt like I had known her for years. I wasn't much of a talker and Ness used to fill the silence for me. A lone tear slid out of my left eye as I turned the shower off. I didn't even realize how similar Ness was to Alice or how empty I felt without her until now, as I felt Alice fitting into the void Nessie left. They must have been kindred spirits and I gave a silent thanks to Ness for leading me to a friend, even if it was in a strange place.

I didn't even care that Alice stayed planted on the bench as I got out and dried off. She handed me each article of clothing and tsked when I was done dressing. She surged to her feet and slowly circled me with her hands tightly bound behind her back. She looked like she was trying really hard not to touch me and I appreciated it. She'd be glad she did, also.

"Okay, this works, but you need to unbutton the first two buttons and roll up the sleeves until they are just below your elbow." She actually sounded serious, as if this was the most important decision of my life. I shook my head and was about to walk out when she chimed in a singsong voice, "if you don't I will do it for you and I promise, your gift will not work." I froze and contemplated what she said. I could either listen to her and just appease her fashion demands or not, and probably end up hurting her if she touched me. I heaved out "Fine." with a sigh and did as she told me to. I filed away what she said about my "gift" for a later time.

We walked out of the shower and Angela tapped her watch. Alice in turn tapped her temple with her pointer finger and winked at her. Angela adjusted her glasses on her nose and rolled her eyes with a nod. I followed Alice out into the hall listening to her chatter about how red suited me and what colors I should stay away from. I looked down at my piggy slippers and smiled at how the nose bounced a bit with each step. Alice had no idea how much I adored these things. We stopped just inside the room where I first laid eyes on her. I didn't realize just how large the room was yesterday. It must be the main room because it had a bunch of tables and chairs, shelves upon shelves of board games and books, couches, a piano and a few faded bean bag chairs scattered about beneath the windows.

We were stopped against the wall, joining the line of people getting breakfast, I assumed. There was a window cut out of the far side of the wall and the scent of bacon drifted from that direction. This really was a different kind of mental institute because no normal place would hand out bacon. Angela slipped past us and entered a door to the right of the opening in the wall. She soon peered out of the window and grandly stated that breakfast was served. The line started moving forward and everyone walked off to a table with a try of breakfast that consisted of bacon, oatmeal, yogurt, a little fruit cup and a glass of orange juice.

"What, no French toast?"I sarcastically muttered and we slowly reached the window. Alice crumpled up a napkin and tossed it at me.

"French toast day is Friday, silly." she chirped as she grabbed another napkin and the tray of food. I followed suit and trailed behind her, slowly taking in all the faces around me. Two extremely built men, one with deep russet skin, the other with curly brown locks and dimples caught my eye and I decided to ask about them later. Alice plopped into a seat next at the only circular table, right next to the copper haired staring dude from yesterday. I hesitated. Did I really want to sit with him? I was pretty sure he was one of the legit crazy ones. Alice had a bright pleasing smile on her face and I folded, but slid in the seat farthest from him. I immediately regretted it when I realized I was across from him and now he could stare straight at me.

He was still staring but then turned to Alice, furrowed his brows and nodded as if answering a question. Then he turned back to me and smiled, offering his hand to shake while introducing himself.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward." His voice had a silky quality to it and his smile was slightly crooked. Now that he wasn't staring he was rather handsome. His eyes looked more jade up close and were framed by very thick lashes. I vaguely wondered why it was that all the males got great lashes while I had to cake mascara on to get a nice sultry lash look. He seemed genuine enough and not completely nutter-butters. My eyes flickered from his hand to his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do you really think that _that_ is a good idea?" I said, looking at his presented hand. His hand wavered a bit as he ultimately decided against the handshake.

"No, I suppose that was rather dense of me. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." he apologized as he dropped his hand to pick up a spoon and start eating.

"I forgive you, Butterscotch. No harm no foul."

I grabbed my fruit cup and started to pry the lid off when Jasper sidled past me and up to Alice. A strong wave of hickory washed over me and I shivered. Alice gave him an imploring look, as if silently begging him to do something. Edward laughed and said "I feel ya, bro." as Cowboy lightly kicked Alice's chair and walked to an empty table directly behind Edward. They all appeared to be close friends, communicating with each other with hardly any words spoken. It was kind strange to watch and I was almost upset that I was the reason he sat elsewhere.

Cowboy slouched into a chair straight across from me and looked at me. His bruise looked much worse this close and under this lighting. I smiled at him, raised my hand and wiggled my fingers in hello. He got a gleam in his eye as he pretended to tip his invisible hat. I snorted out a light laugh as I focused back on Edward and Alice. The bastard was charming and remembering that I didn't like him was getting difficult.

"So... Butterscotch?" Edward inquired and I finished off my fruit and yogurt only to poke warily at the oatmeal. It didn't look so appealing. I looked at him amused and just replied, "Hair." as if that explained it all. He looked frustrated, as though my answer didn't tell him what he wanted. His hair had a slight butterscotch coloring to it and it suited him and the name Edward was too old fashioned for my taste.

Alice nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, "I'm Sprite, Jazz is Cowboy and Rose is either Barbie or Princess, she's still deciding. But the best one is Dad, he's Boss," she announced and fell into a fit of giggles, "you know how much that irks him." As I started gnawing on my bacon and Alice chatted with Edward, my eyes wandered over to Cowboy. I thought about where Alice would have heard my nicknames for everyone. I was positive I never spoke Rosalie's aloud. He met my eyes and we just stared at each other while I finally started to eat the oatmeal. It didn't taste as bad as it looked, but I was really looking forward to French toast. Oatmeal was for old people.

The dark bruising on his left cheekbone melted into a pretty solid black eye. I didn't hit him as hard as I could have, and I was glad now. I really would have felt bad if I broke or fractured something. Even after I punched him, Cowboy seemed open to befriending me. This handsome man bewildered me. First he spouts off colors while touching me, then his touch seemed to burn straight through my second skin like no one before, making me feel something better than what I always dreamed being touched freely would feel like. Now he was acting like I didn't just assault him 12 hours earlier. He started making stupid faces at me and the fact that I was even at a table with the constant chatter of Sprite faded away. I was able to zone her out with ease while watching Jasper.

I was covering my mouth, trying hard not to smile so much after the seventh face. He was determined to make me like him and much to my chagrin, it was working. He removed his fingers from their ridiculous positions in his mouth and nose, slowly tapped under his left eye and shook his head as he held my gaze. His head was tilted downward a bit, with raised eyebrows and a slight smile as if to say "Naughty Bella, you need to explain this to me." I sighed. Guilt was creeping into my mind, followed by aggravation. I never once felt bad for harming someone who touched me, so why was it happening now? A tiny part of my mind whispered at me to touch him again and I silenced it quickly. I knew better and touching him again would only end in disappointment.

Suddenly Cowboy stood up, walking back to our table and abandoning his half-eaten breakfast. I was slowly panicking inside. What would I say to him when he talked to me? I didn't fully feel like he deserved an apology but I didn't know how else we could be friends. He was clearly a friend of Alice and Edward's. I was going to be around him a lot, because there was no way I could forget about Alice after my epiphany in the shower and I was almost certain she wouldn't let me. Sprite grabbed Edward's forearm and they both closed their eyes as if bracing for the impact of something. While I looked at them, Jasper had plunked into the chair right next to me. As soon as his hand grabbed the seat, Alice let go of Butterscotch's arm and they both opened their eyes and grinned as their eyes landed on me. I felt like they knew something I didn't.

My eyes stayed locked on Alice's while I heard his chair whine to my left as he hauled it so that it was pointed directly at me, but facing backwards. Alice looked too excited for how nervous I was feeling. I could see his movements out of the corner of my eye and I stopped breathing when he leaned forward, his head inches from my hair, and delicately snaked his arm across my bare legs and grabbed the chair. Goose bumps erupted all over my skin as I felt his presence so close yet not close at all. Cowboy slowly dragged my chair until I was facing him and could only see Butterscotch out of the corner of my right eye. Jasper's slate-grey eyes locked with mine halfway through the turn and I felt trapped. In a matter of moments, Cowboy managed to make me feel helpless and guilty for the first time in a long time.

When he was satisfied with my chair placement, he straddled his backwards chair and dropped down on it. He fluidly snaked his arm back, crossed it with his other arm and rested them both atop the back of the chair. He slowly shifted his body forward a few inches, leaning on his forearms. I gasped in a breath, realizing I stopped breathing a while ago.

"Well, hello there, Darlin'. Nice ta' officially meet ya'."

**A/N**

**So, we meet some familiar characters and we're finally going to have a chat with Cowboy. Tell me what you think!**

**Please review. The ones from the first chapter made me really happy and motivated me to churn out this chapter pretty quickly. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, didn't understand or whatever. I'm all ears!**

**-PR**


	3. Chapter 3 - Peaches

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter Three 

**Don't offer something you aren't willing to give, Peaches.**

"Well, hello there, Darlin'. Nice ta' officially meet ya'."

Fuck me. Cowboy was actually a _cowboy_ and his southern twang sent involuntary shivers down my spine. His voice was downright sexy, deep and rich with a gravelly overtone. I was not expecting that accent nor was I prepared for my body's reaction to hearing this man speak. I didn't know quite how to respond to him. His stare was intense, my face inches from his. My right arm twitched, burning to reach out and stroke his swollen, bruised eye. I contracted my muscles, tensing up to prevent any part of me from moving against my will. My body wanted to touch him, but my mind was itching to run far away and try to forget I ever met Cowboy. I was being torn in half, craving two very opposite things and I didn't understand it, especially since these feelings were for a complete stranger.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Sorry 'bout earlier, I was a bit taken aback by you, Darlin', and acted way outta line. Won't happen again. Scouts honor," he grinned, flashing his flawless, ivory teeth. This man was not the same man that I encountered yesterday. He was pushy and awkward the day before while the man in front of me now was confident and charismatic. I shook my head minutely, snapping myself out of the trance his presence put me in and scooted my chair away from him a couple of inches. I leaned back into my chair, stretching my legs in front of me and crossed them at the ankle.

His smiled slipped into a soft frown while his eyes flickered across my frame, as if searching for something. I almost felt bad, but I needed to keep up the casual front until I figured out what was so different about being near Jasper. I stretched my arms behind my head and just looked at him. He had on the same damn boots from yesterday. The black and red striped sweatshirt he had on over a plain white v-neck shirt fit him snugly, showing off his shoulders and biceps. I wanted to lick him. I scolded myself again for my one-track mind. I really needed to get laid.

His golden waves fell in front of his left eye as he leaned forward a bit, covering the majority of his bruising. My eyes traced the dark purple marring the left side of his face. It made him look badass, so I decided to tell him.

"You're welcome, Cowboy. Now you look dangerous and badass...even if a girl gave you that." I casually said. I heard a laugh to my right followed by a soft "oomph." I guess Alice wanted complete silence in order to eavesdrop. Jasper smiled tenderly and took it in jest, tracing the outline of his eye with his pinky finger. This Jasper I could handle, the playful one who made faces at me from across the room.

I felt eyes on me, burning into both sides of my face. I knew Sprite and Butterscotch were watching but the pair on my left was new. I turned to the sight of Rosalie giving me a hell of a powerful glare.

"Princess must have the hots for you, J. She isn't taking the friendly female competition very well." I said to Cowboy as I blew Rosalie a kiss. Jasper said something, too low for me to hear and then gave me a broad smile, "Don't offer something you aren't willing to give, Peaches." he flirted as Rosalie stormed off towards the hulk of a man with dimples that I noticed earlier.

"Oh, you can't handle me Cowboy. Now, I take it you've learned your lesson. No more crazy color talk and touching, yeah? 'Cause I am not apologizing and will do it again in a heartbeat," I smoothly lied. If he touched me again I would hesitate, but he didn't need to know that. He look amused, licked his lips and opened his mouth to reply when a throat cleared behind me and Jasper's eyes left mine and drifted upwards. I gazed at his lips for a moment, thinking about how much I wanted to be his lips and have his pink tongue lick me.

I dropped my arms into my lap and twisted my torso until I was eye level with Esme's breasts. They were hella nice. I usually wasn't into MILFs, but I could make an exception. She took a step back when she noticed I wasn't looking into her eyes fast enough. I winked at her and she let out a fake, weak cough.

"I have some toiletries for you. Alice told me to buy everything with a Peach fragrance. I hope that's okay with you. I left them on your dresser. You'll also find a bunch of new clothes, Alice said yours were all too small so she picked out a few things for you yesterday. They were just delivered." Esme proceeded to smile fondly at everyone and walked away.

That was weird. The clothes in my drawers were all the right size. I was about to question Alice when she perked up, "Jasper! Stop staring, it's rude." I quickly turned back towards him only to find his eyes trained on the sliver of skin between my shorts and shirt. My shirt must had rode up when I rotated to look at Esme. I placed my left foot, clad with fuzzy pig slipper on the back of his chair and gave it a hard shove. He slid back a couple feet, face confused. I turned back to Alice as she starting talking again.

"And I might have lied a little about your clothes, but come _on_, we both know you didn't like half of them and were planning on going commando before wearing those white Hanes underwear. I did you a favor." she harrumphed at the end, crossed her little arms and pouted. Sprite had a killer pouty face. I was about to move on when I remembered something else, I turned to Cowboy and asked, "You called me Peaches. Why?"

He gave a little cough, blushed a little and said that my breath smelled like the peaches I ate from my fruit cup. "And I really love peaches," he muttered to himself, but I heard him anyways. I looked back at Alice only to find her avoiding my eyes. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that somehow Alice knew Jasper was going to call me Peaches. She sighed and said, "Go ahead, B. Say it." I eyed her before saying aloud what was on my mind, "There's something special about you, Sprite. Special, but also very peculiar."

I felt like she knew I was coming here before I even met her. She had my clothes picked out and toiletries ordered before I even knew her name. Not to mention how she got peach scented shampoo and conditioner before I even thought of wanting to smell good for Cowboy. I didn't even realize that I did want to smell good for him until now. I really needed to get my emotions in check. Thinking back on all the things Alice had said to me, she even told me that the Newton kid was going to see me in my underwear. I decided to keep a closer eye on her from now on, because something was up.

Butterscotch stood up and stretched his arms above his head, his black concert tee riding up, just like mine did earlier. His eyes looked to me while mine zeroed in on his stomach. He had a faint set of abs under there and a sexy little butterscotch colored happy trail. Jasper made a noise while Edward flipped him the bird. He picked up his empty breakfast tray and while grinning said, "you snooze, you lose." snatching up mine as well. I didn't understand what he meant until I noticed Jasper's arm frozen in midair, as if he was going to reach for my tray also. He had a frown on his face and he looked at Alice like she ruined everything.

"Thanks for offering to take mine too, dickwad!" she shouted at Edward's retreating form. Sprite turned her puppy dog eyes to Jasper and knotted her hands together, under her chin. He sighed, "yeah yeah, I'll clean up after ya'. You don't gotta use the look, I was gonna do it anyways." He got up, walked over to table he was at before, grabbed his tray and then snatched up Alice's too.

The large windows my chair was facing looked inviting and I decided to meander over there. No surprise, it was overcast and the lush grass was wet. It must have rained last night. There were fir trees scattered about, all of varying sizes. There was a small basketball court to my left with some metal benches on each side of it. The picnic tables that I noticed when I first arrived seemed to be haphazardly spread all over the yard, there must have been at least ten of them. A bit overkill, if you asked me.

"You got a real mean right hook, fresh meat." A coarse but chipper voice spoke behind me. I turned a bit to see a tall, handsome man with soft features. Thick black eyebrows lay above eyes so dark, they were almost black. I realized that he was the other man that caught my eye while following Alice to a table, the patient here, not the dimpled nurse that Barbie stomped off to.

I swiveled around to face him and playfully brought my fists up, "Wanna see my left hook, too?" I asked while lightly punching the air a bit. The man let out a boisterous laugh and introduced himself as Jacob Black, Sandy Palm's very own Hulk.

"Hulk, huh? What's so big and bad about you?" I questioned.

"I'm here mostly for my anger problems. I feel like I'm going to burst out of my skin and have to hit something or someone when the wrong thing is said or done. Taking into account your grand entrance yesterday, I'm like you in that way." Jacob said, while running his fingers through his shiny black hair. I liked him and how forthcoming he was about why he was here. He wasn't ashamed one bit, and I guessed even a bit proud. He was easygoing and friendly.

"Stop bugging her, Black." Edward said sternly, coming out of nowhere and striding up on our right.

"Oh come off it, Eddie. I'm just saying my hellos to the newbie. You already got your turn at breakfast." he sighed, irritated with Edward. I sensed bad blood between them tucked that nugget of information away for when I wanted to annoy Butterscotch. "Besides, Bells here, and I are already the best of friends. You missed your chance to project your thoughts about me onto her." Jacob spoke while grinning at Edward. Jacob gave me a mock salute, did an about face and started marching away. I giggled a bit and watched his wide shoulders shake as he held in a chuckle, knowing how much his playfulness bothered Edward, who was too serious for his own good. Jacob gave Cowboy a fist bump as he and Alice walked our way and my eyes roamed over his ass.

He really was the resident hulk, as tall as Jasper, with an enormous amount of muscle tone. Although he managed to still look lean, like a runner, instead of like a steroids junkie. And had one of the best asses I've ever seen. I licked my lips and looked to Jasper and Edward. It was crazy how many attractive men were in this place. I should have "gone crazy" years ago.

"We have an hour to kill before art time. What do you want to do, B?" Alice asked, bouncing on her toes a bit. Her energy seriously had no bounds.

"Brush my teeth for starters, my breath apparently reeks of peaches. Then give me the grand tour, Sprite. I seemed to have missed the official one." I replied, winking at Cowboy. I swear I could see a little bit of a blush on his cheeks. I was skeptical before, thinking he was playing off the punch to seem tough...but now, I really felt that he was embarrassed by his actions and didn't blame me at all for my reaction.

Alice started beaming again and shot off like a light down the hall where our rooms were. I glanced to Edward, wondering where she went and he just tossed his head in her direction, flashing me his adorable crooked smile and answered my silent question. " She'll be in your room. That's Alice's language for 'follow me.'" So I did.

I found her right where Butterscotch said she'd be, tossing more articles of clothing onto the floor. She "oohed" and "ahhed" as she plucked the new ones that Esme got me out of the box they were delivered in. "I already have your outfits planned out and I'll lay them together so you don't pick out the wrong ones. I'll remove the tags and put them away while you go brush your teeth in the washroom. Your toothbrush is yellow, your favorite. It's on the bed." I did love yellow...

"Little freak," I mumbled.

"I heard that" her voice rang out behind me, "and I left a hair tie on the end table, but sorry, we're not allowed mirrors, so I've learned to improvise and the best I found is the reflection of the doors in the common room." Easier said than done, she hardly had any hair. My hair was difficult to style on a good day, it would be impossible without even being able to see it.

I was tying my hair up while leaving the washroom, when Alice zoomed past me and disappeared into what I assumed was her room. I recalled what Edward said and decided to follow her. Her room was identical to mine, except she had hundreds of drawings taped to the walls and ceiling. I didn't even want to know how the small fry was able to reach the ceiling. There were stacks upon stacks of filled sketchbooks on the floor. Turns out that Sprite was quite the artist. People and scenery drawn out in great detail, shaded to perfection surrounded us. It was hard to focus on just one drawing, but only one seemed to have been repeated over and over again, dozens of times, all in various color schemes. It was an outside scene of a tiny hand clasped with a large rough one, offered from a male form leaning over, the sun behind him creating a giant flare that covered up his face.

Alice was twirling in circles in the center of her room, her purple strapless dress flowing out around her. She looked so carefree. She sighed happily and spoke with confidence, "That's my mate. I don't know when we'll meet or where, but I just know that it's him." She gazed at one of her drawings for a few minutes and I just studied her. She had a tiny button nose that ended in a point and perfectly plucked and arched eyebrows. Her features complemented her petite stature very well and made her looked even more like the fiery little Sprite that she was.

I broke her out of her reverie by joking, "Too bad our rooms aren't next to one another. We could've used Morse code to communicate through the walls and have our own kind of slumber parties."

Alice snickered a bit and agreed, saying we were really missing out and then careened out the door making racecar noises.

"You need to lay off the caffeine, twerp!" I yelled after her, choosing to take my time walking back to the common room. Almost everyone else was already seated, some at the easels brought in while I was with Alice, the rest all at the tables, with a large piece of paper and an array of tools in front of them. Alice was seated at an easel by a window while Jasper and Edward were sitting across from each other at the rectangular table closest to the food serving window and farthest away from Alice. They both looked up when I walked in and waved me over.

Shit. I had a decision to make. Every seat at the table was full except for two spots, one next to each man. I didn't really like either choice, art required room to work and that meant possibly bumping into someone. I could go with the safer bet and sit next to Cowboy, hoping that if we bumped into each other, the glitch would happen again and my skin wouldn't make me feel so violated. Then again, if I sat next to Edward, I wouldn't even have to chance it or face the facts that somehow Jasper was the exception to everything I ever knew about myself.

They both were concentrating on me, very intensely. It looked as though they were trying to figure out my decision before even I knew what to do.

"Alright, take your seat Isabella and I'll be right over to explain how we express ourselves with art here at Sandy Palm." a voice behind me spoke, belonging to Eric Yorkie. He was very quirky looking, trying to rock the Skrillex look, having the left half of his head shaved with the rest of his limp black hair left at chin length. Alice also said he was about as straight as a curly fry and had the biggest crush on Carlisle.

My body had a mind of its own and was headed straight for Jasper. I felt like he was calling to me, somehow. Right before I reached him my brain kicked in and steered me to the left of the table, next to Butterscotch and I shoved myself into the chair roughly, before my body took over again. I don't think I was ready to be so close to Cowboy. This morning was eventful enough and my limbs ached. I wasn't sure if I was aching to have physical contact with Jasper again or to avoid him at all cost, either way, it was bad. I just knew I had to protect myself from getting hurt and for now, that meant avoiding Jasper.

I could practically taste the unease in the air. Edward was fidgeting up a storm and glaring at Jasper, like somehow he was annoying him. I was a bit dumbfounded by Edwards reaction, he motioned for me to sit next to him but didn't show any type of joy that I chose him. Jasper, however, reacted just as I imagined, and I felt a bit bad. Wherever I decided to sit was going to hurt someone's feelings, and this early into each friendship, I was pre-alienating one of them already and it sucked.

I decided to try and cut the tension, asking "Alright, who here sucks at art as much as I do?"

Two people at the table raised their hands, a balding 40, or so, year old man and a heavyset redheaded woman. I chuckled and wiped my brow jokingly, saying that I was pleased that I wasn't the only one. I was glad, because if there was one thing I was very self conscious about, it was in all things revolving around personal expression. I was no dancer, artist, musician or even a writer. The only personal expression I did was with my fists. Sadly my attempt of cutting the tension between the two men still having a staring contest did not work.

Eric meandered over, fluidly explaining what he wanted. "You may do whatever you want, Isabella. It's your-"

"Bella. She prefers just Bella." Cowboy interrupted him. I gave him a soft smile and nod, then turned my eyes back to Eric. "It's true," I verified, in case he wanted my approval of the information he was given.

"As I was saying, it's your blank canvas, Bella. A fresh start at whatever you want. If you aren't finding inspiration, even just scribbling out with colors, you can let out emotions inside that you aren't able to voice yet. If you need any help or direction, please don't hesitate to ask me, but I do expect everyone here to lend a helping hand if Isa- if Bella wants it. I'll check on you later." And off he went, to a woman with her hand up, at an easel near Alice.

I looked to Alice and saw her furiously scratching away, creating what I'm sure was going to be another breathtaking picture.

I coughed a little, trying to release my unease at the subject of art. I looked to my left at Edward and asked, "So...when he said I could do _anything_, do you think it would be okay to crumple up my paper and just stare at it for the next two hours?" They both snorted at the same time and then scowled at each other, as if one copied the other. They were being ridiculous and I was starting to get aggravated.

"Fuck you both then, if you're going to be brats, I have no problem ignoring you." I said as I grabbed a random pastel chalk in front of me. It was bright yellow and seemed to fit my mood perfectly: anxious. After scribbling aimlessly, I heard Cowboy and Butterscotch grab their own supplies and start doing their own thing.

About an hour or so in, I was in a solid groove, my paper a hodgepodge of small yellow blobs that bled into a juicy looking plum color. I chuckled internally, noticing that part of my coloring matched Jasper's battered face. Eric said I could do whatever I wanted and practicing blending two colors togethery was the best I had; I was no artist. I tossed down my white, blending pastel and decided that I wanted to paint over parts of it, for some texture. I blindly reached for the paintbrushes and made contact with a rough, calloused hand. I jerked my hand back immediately, clasping both hands to the table in a white-knuckled grip. I did not want to look and see who I touched. Of course, I instinctively knew who it was. Fucking Jasper Whitlock. Again, my skin was tingling in a delicious way and I felt scared. Really goddamn scared because this time my reaction wasn't to hit him, far from it. I wanted to grab his hand and just relish in the warmth of human contact with no barriers, have him anchor me to the world I had been floating above for so long. Ever since I lost Vanessa, really.

I was so deathly afraid that I was actually going to reach out for him that I was shaking. I roughly shoved to my feet and rushed out of the room, grumbling out to Yorkie that I had to pee like a motherfucker and fled to the girls wing and into the washroom. I locked myself in a toilet stall, put the lid down and sat. I stared down at my trembling body. Repeating over and over in my mind to pull it together.

"Pull it together, Swan. Pull it _together_, Swan. You're strong. You need to deal with this, running never works. Pull it together, Swan." I must have repeated that 30 times, sometimes even aloud, drilling it into my brain. When my appendages stopped wavering I got to my feet, exited the stall and washed my hands in the sink for good measure. I left the room, walking slowly towards the common room doors. I took one last deep breath and tossed the door open and casually strolled into the room, as if nothing happened. I could feel eyes on me from everywhere, before I turned in the direction of my seat I steeled myself and slowly stared into each and every pair of eyes looking at me, starting to my right. First, Eric's lime green contacts, into Alice's soft brown eyes, and then into Princess's judging orange eyes. She grinned maliciously. Now was not the time to test me, and I gravely wanted to hit her, but growled in the back of my throat and swept over to the next pair of golden eyes. Esme's caring eyes were next and I quickly moved on, not wanting her pity or whatever she was feeling. Surprisingly, Boss's eyes were next and I was mad. He was going to think I was a nut, and I wasn't looking forward to our first one-on-one session later today. Jacobs dark eyes were next and he looked amused, and even winked at me. The next pairs of eyes I didn't want to face yet, so I skipped right over the concerned grey orbs I was sure to find and looked at Butterscotch instead.

I strode forward, feeling twenty times better, now that I met everyone's eyes head on, instead of hiding. Yeah, I ran, but I came back strong and that's what counted. I carefully pulled my chair in a bit before sitting down. Realizing I pushed it a few feet away from the table when I left, I blushed lightly and then blushed more because I was embarrassed that I was self-conscious about my departure.

I didn't even try to start working again, I flipped over my coloring, folded my hands atop it and looked around at the work at my table. The redhead at the head of the table had drawn about thirty little trees and had fallen asleep. She was starting to drool out the left side of her mouth. Her left hand was cupping her face, elbow leaning on the table while her right hand still held a green colored pencil and was drawing a line randomly when she twitched or woke up briefly, only to fall asleep again. The bald man had painted a pretty realistic crow and I smiled a bit, knowing he motioned that he sucked at art when I asked to make me feel better.

I glanced at Edwards work only to find a chaotic jumble of words upon words upon words. Sentences in varying colors stacked atop each other. I could hardly make out a single word and it was actually rather beautiful in a strange way. I just stared at his hands while he continued working. I was working up the courage to look Cowboy's way. When I finally did look his way, he was staring right back at me. I didn't think he looked away since I reentered the room. I fidgeted, running my right palm up and down the length of the opposite arm and then combing my fingers through my ponytail. Finally I couldn't take his gaze any longer and dropped my eyes to his artwork. It was beautiful, the dark outline of a female's silhouette covered in tiny bursts of scarlet and twirls of yellow, but mostly she was bathed in waves of a leafy green, flowing through the other colors, calming them almost. It looked like it had real feeling put into it and it made me feel something in return. I was still staring at it transfixed, when a throat cleared up and to my right.

"You shouldn't ever cover up your work, Bella. Feel confident that you put yourself out there, on a piece of paper for the world to see. Everything you do will be beautiful because _you_ made it. I highly suggest you hang that in your room and get comfortable seeing it. It's a part of you whether you like it or not." he spoke softly, sensing my insecurities and trying to open me up. I sighed and lifted my hands as he gently slipped my paper out from under my hands and told me he'd go hang it up for me.

I didn't even realize almost everyone was gone until Alice jumped up and planted her butt on the table, giving me a gentle smile. Suddenly the burly, dimpled man came through the door that led to the boys living quarters. "Alright, Munchkin, you're on my time now. We've got a rematch to play. You too, Bella. You think you can handle some H.O.R.S.E. against the Master?" Alice danced past him while I just raised my eyebrow.  
"Is that a challenge?" I questioned, getting excited just at the thought of playing basketball again and dropping my funky mind-set.

The man let out a powerful chuckle, replying "Abso-fucking-lutely," while grinning so wide, I could almost see his molars. "I'm Emmett McCarty, and when it comes to the outdoors, I'm the Boss. Come on, I've got a game to win." Emmett's voice was so warm and comforting, his attitude playful. He looked to be in total contradiction to how he acted. He was more built than Jacob, muscles bulging to escape his simple blue t-shirt with legs like tree trunks. Peculiarly enough he had the same daunting eye color as the Cullen family did with his smile sending the same shiver of fear down my spine. He took a grand step back and swept his arm to the side, silently urging me towards the open double doors that fit snugly between the windows. Barbie was standing outside them with the same look of disdain pasted on her face. I walked right by her, ignoring her completely and heard her loudly exclaim, "I missed you, baby!" and I heard the unmistakable sound of lips smacking together. First Jasper and now Emmett. Territorial, much?

Five steps outside I realized two important things, first that it was probably 50° Fahrenheit outside, tops, and that I was still wearing my piglet slippers. I turned around and went to walk past Rosalie into the building when she swiftly stepped in front of the closed door.  
"It's 12:01 in the afternoon, that means everyone goes outside, no exceptions." she replied haughtily.

"It's freezing out and I don't have real shoes on. Let. Me. In." I replied already starting to shiver.  
"No. Exceptions. Want me to spell it out for you _Isabella_? N. O. E. X. C. E. P. T. I. O. N. S." Barbie was trying to piss me off and it was working. I slowly looked around, calculating just how many hits I could get in before someone could stop me. As I reached the conclusion that I could get in three quick punches and a solid knee to the kidney, a jacket slipped over my shoulders. I was suddenly surrounded by the scent of cinnamon, hickory and the slight musk of just an overall man smell.

"Cowboy," I sighed, immediately feeling relief. I hardened my expression and shoved both my middle fingers in her face. She looked like she wanted to reach out and bit my hand off, so I pivoted around and flipped her the bird again behind my back as I walked away. She growled loudly and it hardly sounded human. I walked to the benches on the side of the basketball court, hearing the crunch of grass as Jasper trailed behind me. I motioned for him to sit, wanting to look straight into his eye, instead of having to crane my neck upwards to see meet his eyes. As he sat I undid my ponytail, letting my hair cascade down and protect my ears from the nipping temperature. I slipped my arms into the sleeves of his large, striped sweatshirt and zipped it up all the way. Large was an understatement, it covered my shorts completely landing two inches above my knees.

"Thanks, J. You didn't have to, but I really appreciate it." I said softly, wanting him to know I meant it.

"I know that, Peaches, but I wanted to." he replied tenderly and I shivered. From the cold or his words, I didn't know. I sat down next to him, and jumped and cried outas soon as my bare skin touched the icy metal seat. I scooted back more, planted my still slippered feet flat on the bench and stretched Jasper's jacket over my knees and down to my ankles, sheltering my legs from the harsh wind completely.

Cowboy and I sat in comfortable silence watching Edward, Alice and Emmett play a game of H.O.R.S.E. Emmett won and Alice started pouting and accused him of being a cheat. Emmett gave a boisterous laugh and pulled a small bag from his pocket. He opened it and starting shoving little colored gummy bears into his mouth, while checking out what everyone was doing. His eyes landed on me and he grinned as he started to approach me.

"I seem to remember you accepting a challenge." he said jovially.

"You sure you want to challenge me? I lived in foster care my whole life where you either never wanted to be in the house or weren't allowed in half the time. And kids on the streets who didn't turn to gangs played basketball non-stop. I will cream you." I was daring him to play me, egging him on.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed, Belly Bear." he retorted, totally confident. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Well, if you're so sure of yourself, why don't we make a bet. I win you give me the rest of your gummy bears, because I love them almost as much as I love Sour Lemonheads. And if you win, I'll make nice with Barbie over there and never do or say a mean thing to her again." I was hustling him so hard and he didn't even realize it.

"Normally I'm not allowed to bet with you guys, but I can't show weakness, especially to a newcomer like you. I accept! We play H.O.R.S.E., all normal rules apply," he bellowed, hyped up at the thought of a competitive game.

Thirty minutes later I found myself sitting at a picnic bench happily chewing on my gummy bears, while Edward and Alice were "playing" chess. They were hardly playing at all, making about three or four moves each before one of them cried out in victory, and they reset the boar, starting over. I don't think I'd ever figure them out. They had some crazy connection, I guess. Or they were both total loons. I was picking through the bag, eating all the flavors except red. Those, I was tossing high in the air at Cowboy, watching him catch each one in his mouth. I despised the cherry flavored ones. Once only cherry ones remained in the bad, I tossed it to Jasper and starting walking towards the door. It had to be almost 1:00 and I wanted to go inside desperately. Despite wearing Jasper's heavy thick hoodie, I was still shivering periodically.

Rosalie came out of the doors, propping them open and glaring when she saw me coming. The heat from inside was beckoning me closer, and I planned on changing into a thick pair of sweats immediately. Just as I was about to step though the white double doors, Alice came rushing up to me with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, B. I wasn't looking at Esme. I'm so, so, so, so sorry! She was just trying to be nice, she didn't know. I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry." she wailed, tears pouring down her face now. I was about to ask what she hell she was going on about when she whispered brokenly "Nessie's heart."

My heart sank instantaneously and I tore off towards my room.

**A/N **

**Woohoo! Kind of a cliffie...but it was the best place to stop. Another chapter out!**  
**Next chapter will go in a totally different direction, coming from Carlisle's eyes so we finally get to find out what's going on at SPMHF.**  
**Please review with any thoughts or questions ! It honestly makes my day.**

** -PR**


	4. Chapter 4 - I Don't Hear Her Heartbeat

**A/N**

**Alright, prepare yourselves. This is from a different perspective and set in the past. It will answer some questions about our beloved characters.  
****Also, I came down with a nasty bug mere minutes after posting Chapter 3, so...that's why this one took longer. I lost my will to sit up, let alone write while my voice sounds like a 90 year old man. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nada.****  
**

Chapter Four

**I Don't Hear Her Heartbeat, Carlisle.**

I found myself sitting in front of a beaming sixteen year old girl. Her long black hair was twisted into two French braids and her light brown eyes were twinkling with joy as she rocked back and forth in her chair. I had come to The Grayson Archer Center of Opportunities to visit some of its residents but that changed immediately when she flashed me a couple of her drawings.

Doctor Grayson Archer ran a children's psychiatric hospital and some of the patients were turning 18 soon. They were scheduled to transfer to the brand new practice my family and I had started, Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility. Doctor Archer asked me to come down and visit them, to make the move less stressful. My family moved back to Washington a few months ago, after spending a long vacation on Isle Esme, the island I bought for my lovely wife Esme. Esme loved the total relaxation that vacationing brought but she loved having a purpose more, our two children willing to do almost anything to make her happy, followed us here.

Rosalie and Emmett aren't technically our kin, but they were brought into the family decades ago and with enough doting and love from Esme, they couldn't possibly be described as anything other than our children. We aren't a normal family, we aren't technically a family at all. We were a coven, drinking blood for our survival. Using the term "vampire" to describe us was a rather harsh name with many negative connotations attached. Even others of our kind hardly described us Cullens as being vampires because we strayed far from the accepted and customary diet. We chose to consume animal blood instead of human, hindering our intense animalistic instincts while giving us golden eyes, allowing us to live amongst the world...and somehow Mary-Alice Brandon knew our secret. She flashed me a couple of thoroughly detailed paintings through the glass window when Dr. Archer's back was to her, lifted her small finger and beckoned me towards her.

Visiting the men and women who were soon to relocate went on the back burner as soon as she did that and I told Dr. Archer I needed to speak to her immediately, his response had me even more intrigued.

"I'm never going to live this down. That there is Mary-Alice Brandon and little Alice, over there, has been telling me for months that Carlisle Cullen was going to speak with her while I didn't even know who you were until a week ago. She is quite the mystery. Poor thing has been here four years already. Youngest long-term, live-in patient I've ever had," pity evident in his tone.

"Is there somewhere I can talk with her privately? Something about her sticks out to me, would visiting her be okay?" I asked, not wanting to overstep my bounds, but _really_ needing to speak with her.

"Not a problem at all, Dr. Cullen. In fact, I think it'll be the highlight of her week, might really raise her spirits. I'll let her know while you do what you came to do, and you'll have plenty of time afterwards to see her." he said, leading me towards room where I could hear my future patients shuffling around.

"We have much to discuss, Carlisle," a bright voice whispered behind me, somehow knowing that I'd hear her.

The visits went well, I was as professional as always and the young adults I met with seemed comfortable with the idea of changing doctors and facilities. However I couldn't shake the raven haired girl from my mind, the majority of my mind focused on what I would say to her when we talked.

Dr. Archer guided me to a small room down the hall from where I first saw Alice, telling me to take my time and that he'd come by to check on us. I carefully pushed open the wooden door, the hinges creaking a bit. There she sat, in a bright purple plastic chair, hands folded atop the plastic table. The room had lavender wallpaper with white trim and thin, worn white carpet, toddler toys strewn about the floor.

Alice sprang from her seat and waltzed up to a worn, leather sketchbook that was sitting on a shelf by the far wall, casually saying, "Ya know, Carlisle, I'm so glad you guys chose "Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility" instead of "Cullen Community Wellness Center." That would have been rather depressing to live in, relatively vain, and there's no real sense in hiding what kind of building you're managing. It is what it is," as she gave me a sly wink, picked up the sketchbook and returned to her chair. She was either making a quip at Dr. Archer's practice or referring to my less than human nature. Once again, this girl knew things she shouldn't have. My wife and I never even discussed the name choices with anyone but each other.

She powered on, "Now, you'll look through these, we'll talk a bit about everything. When it is all said and done and you're satisfied that I'm not going to spill the beans about your family you will do something for me, exactly how I say, no questions asked. Capiche?" speaking while she slowly slid the book to the other side of the table, leaving her dainty hand atop it. I nodded, really wanting to start conversing with her and diving into her artwork.

"NO!" she roared, surging to her feet once more while snatching the book back to her side of the table, "You will do something. _Exactly_ how I tell you to. No. Questions. Asked. _Capiche_?" speaking exceptionally slowly, as if talking to a child. She was almost growling, eyes as sharp as razor blades trying to make her point clear. This time I really thought over what she was saying. I was intrigued enough with her, and whatever she wanted me to do couldn't be that bad. I would do it, so I agreed.

"Yes, I will do that for you." I said, slipping into the chair across from her. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows almost meeting each other in the middle with how she twisted her face in concentration. She stayed that way for four minutes and fifty-two seconds before she let out a soft sigh and sat back down.

She took her pointer finger and pushed her sketchbook towards me, saying that I could only see the first twenty pages. This was how I found myself sitting in front of her beaming face as she nodded towards the thick book in front of me, silently telling me to open it. She relaxed back into her chair, closed her eyes and starting humming an unfamiliar tune while I eagerly opened her notebook.

The opening page was blank except for the tiniest writing spelling out "Truth" in the bottom right corner of the piece of paper. I lightly turned the page only to see my face staring back at me, grinning. My irises were the only things with color, blended the exact shade of gold I would have had after feeding recently. Opposite of my face was my wife, Esme's face, her eyes the same as mine. It was almost creepy how detailed Alice's drawings were. I knew every facet of my mate's face, down to the number of eyebrow hairs above each of her stunning eyes and the drawing in front of me could have been mistaken as a photo, straight from a camera. The drawing of me, the same, even the itty bitty scar above my left eyebrow was displayed. I turned the page, wanting to see it all before speaking with her.

She changed the tune of her hum while I stared at two prefect replicas of my children's faces. Rosalie's eyes were a dark gold, her face adorning the same scowl she got when her husband Emmett did something stupid. On the opposite page of her beautiful scowling face was my bear of a son grinning brightly, the drawing including all 31 of the faint freckles that spread across the tops of his cheeks. The next page displayed the drawings that Alice flashed me when I first saw her. The one on the left was a breathtaking painting of Rose and Esme leaning against two boulders, skin sparkling like no tomorrow, reflecting brighter than the sun off of the ocean next to them. In fact, I remembered that exact scene. It happened only a month earlier on isle Esme, where there were no humans for miles and we were free to go out into the sun. Vampire skin sparkled under the rays of the sun as if millions of tiny diamonds were embedded in our flesh, but Alice shouldn't know that. My eyes floated over to the other photo, the really damning one. Emmett was crouching in the middle of a clearing in the woods, mouth flush with the neck of a bear. His clothes were shredded with claw marks, bright red blood running down his chin as he drank from the animal with the carcass of a drained deer in the background.

I took my time going through the rest of the drawings, wanting to catch every detail, making sure I didn't miss a thing. The next six works were of my family hunting, each one captured before, during or after the kill. All drawn with the same precise detail as the previous sketches. The last eight drawings were just of my family doing normal things. Rosalie reading a magazine, her feet in Emmett's lap as he played a videogame, me treating a patient at the hospital I worked at, Esme in the paint section of home depot, holding swatches in the air. Another one was of Rose and Emmett at one of their multiple college graduations, politely chatting with their classmates.

With each drawing, I recalled each moment with perfect clarity, as if Alice was present when each happened, a bystander just beyond the scene. Her work was remarkable, beautiful and so very frightening to me, all at the same time. After the last drawing, I turned the page without even thinking that I wasn't supposed to.

Alice piped up, "Not a page farther, Carlisle." with her eyes still closed. The next two pages were blank, creating a divider, the bottom right corner of the right page had "Love" scrawled in the same tiny handwriting as the opening page of her sketchbook. After seeing all that she drew, I really wanted to see more.

"Don't you dare," she grunted, sitting up straight once again and training her eyes on me. I carefully closed the book, the temptation too great, and pushed it gently towards her.

"Well sweetheart, he have a few things to discuss, now don't we." I said, ready to know everything she knew and how she knew it.

Alice gave me a bright smile, "I know that you, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are all vampires and have all been for a while now. I know all about your vampiric nature. Your super speed, strength, no aging, and enhanced senses. The only way you can die is with fire. The unforgettable searing pain of your change and that in order to change you have to introduce venom into a human's system. I know the newborn rage and thirst is maddening after first turning, I even know of your vampire rulers, the Volturi. I know all these things that make you dangerous and scary...but I also know you and your family's hearts. I know how kind you all are, how you strive to better yourself every day. You drink the blood of animals, knowing that human life is gift that you have no right to take away. Your dream to help others and how selflessly you dedicate yourself to medicine in order to lend a hand however you're able.

"I admire Esme's deep maternal instincts, just wanting to share her endless love. I see her knack for decorating your many homes, trying to make them as welcoming and homey as possible. I know Rosalie's strength, to go through what she had to yet be able to move on and find love. I know that underneath her hard candy shell, she is bursting with sticky-sweet love. I know how when she found Emmett almost dead, she carried him miles in order to have you change him. His jolly demeanor and mischievous nature complements Rose perfectly, drawing out her softer side. You see Carlisle, I _know you_." she finished her speech gently, answering every question I had and more except "how."

I was struck silent. Mary-Alice Brandon knew everything. Everything that humans were not allowed to know. She knew enough to get her killed and then some. He couldn't even try to write her off as crazy, she was dead-on about everything. I wondered if she knew a vampire before she was put into a psychiatric hospital, if that was how she knew so much...but it didn't explain her explicit knowledge of my family. I decided to ask her.

"How, Alice. How in the world are you telling me these things?" voice rising a bit in octave, my uncertainty bleeding through my calm facade. She gave him a smile, reached across the table and placed her hand on mine, squeezing it a bit. She didn't even flinch at the cold seeping into her hands from my lifeless body.

"I'm in this clinic for a reason, Carlisle. I have a gift that scares people. It's not normal to humans and so they lock away what they don't understand. You don't have to worry, I have yet to tell anyone something I wasn't supposed to and I never will." Her brown eyes seemed to hold so many secrets behind them but her voice was earnest and open. Her reply was vague and didn't really tell me what I wanted to know.

"I believe you" I whispered, still in wonder of this little girl. I didn't know why I believed her, I almost had no other choice but to believe her. She was a mystery, one I wasn't done yet solving today. I knew without a doubt I'd be visiting her again, soon.

"Now that you know everything, time to hear about that thing you agreed to." she said, her demeanor changing entirely as she straightened her back. I nearly forgot about that little detail and raised my eyebrow at her, curious to hear what she wanted from me, especially after knowing every aspect of my life.

"This is the most important thing you will ever do. There is family located just outside of Jacksonville, Florida. Ren_é_e and Phil Dwyer. With them live two girls, one my age and little Nessie is eight." she said, smiling slightly. "You have to leave today and go visit them. There will be harsh thunderstorms the rest of the week in Jacksonville, so you'll be safe to travel to the Sunshine State. What you do when you get there is entirely up to you, but I know it'll be the right decision. Those girls are both very important, Carlisle, to both of us."

She was leaning forwards, still gripping my hand with all her strength trying to get her point across. "Say it. Say you'll go to Florida today." Alice demanded.

"I can do that for you, Alice. Can you tell me why?" I spoke calmly, meaning what I said but wanting to know how she was connected to them. I'd look them up and go visit them for her if I knew what I was supposed to do.

"No, Carlisle, I can't. That's the way it has to be. You have to go with an open mind, or it won't work." she replied, tipping back into her chair and sliding her hands from mine, taking her sketchbook back and swiftly hugging it to her chest. "It was so nice to finally meet you, Carlisle. I can't wait to meet Esme. I'll see you bright and early on Thursday, before your grand opening," she said, perking up a bit. I was just about to respond when a light knock sounded on the door and Dr. Archer poked his head in.

"Everything all right in here, Alice? Dr. Cullen?" he asked, opening the door wider, allowing his body to slip in. Alice beamed and jogged up to him, bouncing on her toes.

"We're hunky-dory, Doc. Dr. Cullen is visiting me again Thursday morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe today is breakfast-for-dinner night and I do love me some waffles." she chirped, dancing past Dr. Archer and leaving me to stand and follow him out the door.

I laughed a bit, "It seems as if I'll be seeing you in three days then, Dr. Archer."

"I'm not surprised. No one can be in the same room as Mary-Alice longer than twenty minutes without becoming her friend." he informed me, amusement in his voice. We talked a bit longer, discussing my new facility and lightly mentioning my soon-to-be patients before I went back to Sandy Palm.

My body relaxed as soon as I laid eyes on Esme, every second away from my mate agitated me. That was one of the main reasons why we decided to start up a medical practice together. She already had the degree, but never used it, staying at home usually while I worked at a local hospital. Working together would be nice. She was talking with someone state official, doing a final walk-through of the building to make sure we were up to code with everything and had what was needed in order to give us the stamp of approval, granting Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility the ability to open its doors. Before even thinking of looking up the family Alice had told me to, I wanted to consult with my wife.

I gave her a quick squeeze 'hello' and a peck on the cheek before slipping away to my office while she dealt with the inspector. I was looking over some potential patient files when she stepped in. "Oh, what a day, that man is unbelievably meticulous. He spent a solid hour walking the property line, eyeing the fencing for any imperfections." she vented, slipping across my lap and placing her arms around my neck. "He had the gall to tell me our locks weren't certified as proper equipment just because he had never seen them before. I scoured the list of approved ones from the state and had the absolute best ones installed."

She sighed, at our contact, melting into my arms. I gently stroked her back, enjoying the peace of her presence and the silence around us. Emmett and Rose were back at the house, waiting for our order of custom, inscribed scrubs to be delivered and supposedly fixing the wall they broke the other night after getting a bit too...frisky. I relished in the moment before gently pushing her back. The trepidation on my face must have been obvious because she immediately straightened up, straddling my body and sitting back on my knees.

"What's up, honey?" she asked, running her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck. I took a deep, unneeded breath and told her everything. She stayed silent, stroking my hair and letting me get all my thoughts out. It was midnight by the time Esme and I were done talking it over, agreeing to go home and look up Phil and Ren_é_e Dwyer family, just to see where they are and what they're like.

My wife told our kids everything, while I did a little digging on the Dwyer's. They were apparently foster parents to, as Alice mentioned, two girls. One Isabella Swan, 16 years old and one Vanessa Marcil, age eight. They were adopted from the same home five years ago, in 2003. They seemed like an average family. Ren_é_e was an executive secretary for an advertising company and married Phil straight out of high school. He was a minor league baseball player for a few years before he injured his back, retiring early. They owned a bar a few miles from their home and were first-time foster parents.

As he started to look into the girls, Esme entered the room, pulling up a chair next to me. Pulling up the records on both girls was a little more difficult and I had to break the law a bit in order to find information on wards of the state. Both children were in foster care since birth. Vanessa was in a single home until she was 8 to a pair of very seasoned foster parents but I couldn't find the reason why she left their care. She was sent immediately to the Dwyer's, two weeks after returning to a group home.

Isabella was a different story all together. She lived with the Myers for the first two and half years of her life, back in the system so soon. It was odd, because most couples that adopted babies kept them, no problem. Babies were a commodity. When she was three, another family took her in until age nine. There was no information about how or why she lost that home, so I dug a little more. Esme and I were both very surprised to find out that Isabella was placed under psychiatric care for a few months. Once she was out, she went back to a group home, living there for a year until the Dwyer family took in both girls. This was all very interesting.

"They seem normal, sweetie. Why does Alice need me to visit them?" I asked my wife rhetorically. She probably had even less of an idea as I did.

"Well, you promised her. We can book a flight for tomorrow afternoon. Should I go with you while Rose and Em take care of Sandy Palm?" Esme suggested. I knew she really wanted to go, just the thought of meeting children made her eyes light up and I couldn't refuse her anything, agreeing right away.

Esme started to work on travel arrangements while I informed Rosalie and Emmett of our plans. They both expressed their concern, especially so close to Sandy Palm's grand opening. When Rosalie eventually agreed, her husband followed suit, promising to take care of all the last-minute finishing touches. By the time Esme directed our kids on all they had to do while we were gone, it was 10:00am and time to leave for the airport because our flight was at noon.

.:":.

The flight was a long six hours, and if I wasn't positive that vampires couldn't get headaches, I was sure that the stale recycled air in the plane was giving me one. As we touched down in Jacksonville, Esme pulled out her phone, double checking our rental car and hotel reservations. Exiting the plane, we pretended to stretch with the humans and quickly navigated our way through Jacksonville International Airport to the rental counter. My wife knew me very well, renting a beautiful, white CL63 AMG Coupe. I was definitely a Mercedes-Benz kind of man and there was no reason not to take the extravagant sports car for a spin after we met with Vanessa and Isabella. With all the paperwork out of the way, we drove away.

"Want to stop at the hotel first or go straight to their home?" Esme asked, reclining her chair and resting her feet deftly on the dashboard. I sighed, thinking it over. "It's almost 7:00 already and the GPS says it'll take half an hour to get there. We should probably go straight to the Dwyer's." she hummed her assent and laid her left hand atop mine on the hear shift, resting her eyes for the duration of the drive.

We arrived at the quaint house in the suburbs at 7:26pm on the dot. During the ride, we agreed that we would just introduce ourselves as Isabella's previous foster parents the Thorne's, wanting to check in. It was doubtful that they'd deny their daughter the chance to catch up with her old family. It was sprinkling when we left the airport, but it was now pouring rain, the wind howling around the car. The house was two stories, and a pale yellow color, the windows illuminating the dark front yard. We quickly exited the car, running at human pace to the door, hoping not to get too wet. We had to look presentable if they were going to welcome us into their home.

We were too focused on the rain to hear the commotion going on inside the home.

"-goddamn bitches!" a rough male voice yelled out. His yell was closely followed by a high-pitched shriek of terror, followed by a loud banging noise, as if something tumbled down the stairs. I inhaled deeply, smelling fresh blood, and lots of it. Without even thinking I kicked the door open, horrified at the sight in front of me. We could hear sirens coming our way, three miles out, tops. Esme had her right hand pressed to her chest, gripping my arm with her other hand.

We had a clear view of the stairway and the little girl who was lying at the bottom of the steps twisted in an impossible position, not breathing. A badly beaten man was standing on top of the stairs, holding a wrench dripping with blood, blankly staring down at who I assumed was Vanessa. Esme brokenly whispered out "I don't hear her heartbeat, Carlisle." hand tightening around my forearm as she registered what that meant. We had just heard a little girl die. I could just make out the sight of Isabella, a huge gash on her head, knocked out on the floor just behind her foster fathers' feet. A middle-aged woman was passed out on the living room couch, whiskey bottle in hand, No doubt this was Ren_é_e , her drool dropping onto the peach pillow beneath her head.

I could smell copious amounts of Isabella's blood, her unique floral scent overpowering the orange overtones emanating from Phil's gushing wounds. It was good that Emse and I were both very seasoned with resisting blood, otherwise this could have been an even worse situation. I could still hear the sixteen year olds heart, beating strong and made to go help her when Esme's stiff body held me back by my arm. I didn't understand what she was doing, I was a doctor, I could help her and told her as much.

"Ambulance," she whispered, face crumbling as she pulled me backwards. I realized she was right, the ambulance was just down the street and we couldn't be seen. Phil Dwyer didn't even notice that we were there, eyes still locked on his murdered daughter. Esme and I raced back to our car across the street, not even bothering to close their front door. Just as the ambulance and police cars pulled up, lights flashing and sirens blaring, we vanished into our car. We were helpless, having no choice but to watch everything happen in front of us.

The cops rushed in, followed by the paramedics. Not a minute later, a handcuffed Phil Dwyer was escorted to the back of a cop car. We could hear the EMTs declare the eight year old dead on arrival as the cops called for backup and more medical assistance. Our ears were straining, not wanting to miss a single thing.

A loud scream radiated from the house. Isabella's desperate wails heard even by the humans who were starting to gather around the house. The paramedics were trying to calm her down and take her to the ambulance when we heard the sound of bones crunching and a heartbroken teenager stumble down the stairs to her foster sister.

"Ness! Nessie! Come on baby girl, wake up. NESS! Don't leave me!" she was weeping and screaming hysterically at little Vanessa the soft sound of fists pounding on the carpet reaching our ears. Esme was shaking in her seat, curled into a ball, crying along with Isabella. This scene hit too close to home for my mate, and I felt utterly powerless. I scooped her up and starting purring low in my throat, rocking her back in forth in my lap. Tears of venom were leaking from her eyes and my instincts called out to me to hurt someone. My mate was deeply hurting and someone needed to pay.

With Esme in such bad shape, my mind wouldn't allow me to focus on anything other than my mate. By the time we both settled down enough to take in our surroundings. Isabella was sitting in the back of an ambulance, with an empty look on her face. The paramedics had already bandaged her head, tending to her fists now. They were bloody, and a bit torn-up but not nearly what they should have looked like, when I considered how beaten Phil looked. She was a very strong young woman and looked to have put up an tremendous fight. We couldn't smell Ren_é_e nor Phil, so we assumed they had already taken them away. Not wanting to be around the tragic scene any longer, my wife and I slowly drove away and to our hotel, our lives completely altered.

We entered the suite robotically, moving around, not knowing what to do with ourselves. I was pissed at Alice. Did she know we were going to see a child die or that the Dwyer's were abusive? Why would she want us to see them? How did she even know who they were? She lived in Washington her whole life, while Vanessa and Isabella lived in Florida. More importantly though, I was livid with myself. If I booked an earlier flight, or drove faster, I felt like I could have prevented everything. Esme knew I was stewing and hugged me from behind.

"There's nothing we could have done Carlisle, and you know that." she started unbuttoning my shirt and kissed my shoulder. "I need you, honey. I need to feel your love and try to forget today completely." I couldn't deny her, nor would I ever want to. I also needed to feel that closeness only Esme could provide and hope that our hearts wouldn't hurt so much afterwards. So I cradled her in my arms and took her to bed.

Esme and I left Florida the next day. It was a gloomy Wednesday afternoon, the heavy rain matching our moods as the plane left the runway. We knew we couldn't do anything for young Isabella, and had to go back to Washington to be there for Sandy Palm's grand opening the next day. I was dreading my visit with Alice, contemplating how I was going to tell her what happened.

.:":.

I sat in my car in the parking lot of The Grayson Archer Center of Opportunities Thursday morning. I was petrified of Alice's reaction to what I had to tell her. After informing our children what happened and talking it all over, we collectively decided that I had to tell Alice everything. I steeled myself and strode into the building, a piercing wail reach my ears the second I opened the front door. I quickly signed in and got my visitor pass when I recognized the owner of that wail. Alice. Dr. Archer met me at the door and started to lead me closer and closer to Alice's room.

"I said **today**! He should have gone when I told him to." she was shouting repeatedly, "YOU HEAR ME, CARLISLE? Why didn't you go when I told you to? SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD IF YOU HAD DONE WHAT YOU PROMISED!" If I had a heart, it would have stopped beating. She knew what happened. However she found out about my family, she found out what happened to Vanessa the same way.

"She started this up hours after you left on Monday, been hysterically yelling the same things ever since. No amount of drugs is keeping her down longer than a few hours." Dr. Archer said as he reached the door where her screams were escaping from. I peered in the little window to see Alice storming around her room, shouting and crying. Her hair was haphazardly cut into a short, boyish style and was sticking up all over. And as she turned sharply to the door, almost sensing my gaze she lunged at it, pounding her tiny fists against the window and screaming louder. I leaped back in surprise and processed what both Alice and the doctor had said. I wanted to dismember myself and burn the pieces. I wanted to break off huge chunks of my marble skin, so that reattaching the pieces would take days to heal. Alice did tell me to leave that day.

_" You have to leave today and go visit them._ _Say it. Say you'll go to Florida today."_

I recalled it now, clear as day. I fucked up. Badly. It went in one ear and out the other that she specifically told me I had to leave the day I talked to her. Instead I left Tuesday afternoon and a girl died. Esme was wrong; there was something I could have done. Something I was _supposed_ to do: save Vanessa Marcil's life. I couldn't take no as an answer anymore, I had to find out precisely how Alice knew everything but today was not the day to do it. I knew that there was no way I would get an answer from her. So I left and decided to go back tomorrow. The sick need to torture myself needed to know that if I listened to Alice, would I have been able to save a little girl's life. Was I as responsible for the child's death as her foster father?

Weeks passed, my practice opening and taking in patients. Life went on but I visited Alice every singe day since. She was a zombie, being hand-fed and escorted everywhere. On the 27th day of my visits, Dr. Archer met me at the door, which was unusual. I usually just checked in and silently observed Alice alone.

Sighing, he said, "She's asking for you. I don't really think that you seeing her is a good idea, but she's Alice...almost impossible to lose an argument with that girl." and started leading me to the same room I talked to Alice in the first day. He said he'd be back in 30 minutes, so I shouldn't waste any time. I nodded and quietly entered the room, shoving my hands in my pockets, trying hard not to fidget. She looked better today, hair styled is cute little spikes and the dark circles under her eyes were almost gone. her eyes were still puffy though, proof that she didn't stop crying until recently. She was just staring at me while I sat in the chair across from her. I was about to speak when she hoisted her hand up, palm out, silencing me.

"Don't speak. I don't want to hear you talk. I'm going to tell you everything this time, and when I'm done you will leave and not visit me for a long time. You'll know when to come back." she murmured. And then she spoke, and the tale she told was astonishing. She spoke of how she knew everything - her visions, the future patients of Sandy Palm and how they were going to be turned into vampires by me. The most important part of her speech was that on February 24th, 2013, I would attend the trial of Isabella Swan. I would sway the judge that Isabella was mentally ill and offer for her to live in my facility. I needed this as a way to keep her around and get to know her. Without her, Alice told me that my entire family would die. While she, Isabella and the two other future patients of mine would be taken to serve on the Volturi Guard. Isabella would have a gift that was necessary for their survival. She also told me that this was the only chance I had, even then, it was a long shot. Convincing her to join my family would be a tough sell once she found out that I had the opportunity and information to save Nessie, but didn't. But there were no other options, approaching Isabella any sooner or in any different manner, and my family would be exterminated. Alice finished her speech after 30 minutes had passed exactly and was walking to the door when Dr. Archer, not even bothering to knock, opened it and let Alice pass him, worry written on his face as his eyes followed her out.

This time, I believed every syllable that came out of Alice's mouth without a shred of doubt. I had a lot to tell my mate and children, a lot we needed to process as a family and a lot we needed to accept and make sure happened the way Alice said things had to. I needed to ensure the survival of my coven any way possible and I planned to do just that, hoping that in four years when Miss. Swan and I met officially, she would be able to forgive me and help save my family.

**A/N**

**Whew! Now we know a bit more...but not very detailed and not even everything. Can't be spilling all the secrets so early, can I? -wink wink-  
Sorry this isn't as polished as I'd like, but I'm too sick to do much about it currently.  
****Next time we pick up where Ch. 3 left off.  
**

**Please review and give me your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it!**

**-PR**


	5. Chapter 5 - Now, Let Me In!

**A/N**

**I want to give special thanks ****miagirl2012**, **Jennii Marie****, ****maysnrs****, ****JynxxD****, ****Anabely****, and ****ded1**** for reviewing last chapter. You all made me giddy as a school-girl.  
****Also, thanks to everyone who is favoriting and following. I can't wipe the grin off my face knowing you all want to see more of my story!**

**Alright, my dears, back to our regularly scheduled programming.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My ownership is minimal.**

Chapter Five 

**Now, Let Me In!**

"I'm so sorry, B. I wasn't looking at Esme. I'm so, so, so, so sorry! She was just trying to be nice, she didn't know. I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry." she wailed, tears pouring down her face now. I was about to ask what she hell she was going on about when she whispered brokenly, "Nessie's heart."

My heart sank instantaneously and I tore off towards my room. The only thought in my head was to "go faster." I tore through the common room, almost running into one of the men who worked here when I reached the door leading to the girls hallways. I was getting better traction, my speed increasing and I realized that I ran right out of my slippers. I crashed open the door to my room and just froze in the doorway, taking in the sight before me.

Before the art activity we had earlier, Alice the Tornado had left an enormous mess in her wake when she tossed my "tasteless and ugly" clothing and shoes all around the room. As I scanned my room now, it was spotless. The floor was shiny and the room smelled of lemon chemical cleaner. There was also a new, puffy black and white floral comforter covering my now made bed. As I eyed the bed I shook my head, jarring myself from my irrelevant observations and got back to why I raced over here in the first place. The heart that Nessie had drawn on my shoe the day she died somehow had Alice frantic.

I marched to the neat little line of shoes at the end of the bed, eyeing all the pairs that weren't there before, all looking clean and new. There was a dark brown pair of those god awful UGGs leaning against the wall and a cheap little pair of flip-flops next to them, followed by two pairs of Converse, one brand spankin' new and blood red while the other pair were my original black, ratty Chucks. Except they weren't so ratty anymore.

I choked in a breath and fell to my knees. The canvas sides were no longer caked with dirt and the shoelaces were glowing, they were so white. But the purple, crooked heart on the toe of the left shoe was no longer there. I nimbly swiped up the shoe and held it close to my heart hoping that if I didn't look at it, I could pretend that it was still there. The only thing left I had of little Ness was gone, washed right away. I could feel my heart ripping in half, robbed of the only proof I had that Nessie had been in my life. My only reminder was stolen from me while I was having a grand ol' time eating goddamn gummy bears. My insides were burning, the rage starting to leak into my body, melting my shocked limbs in a boiling pool of fury. I was going to murder Esme fucking Cullen. Alice inadvertently slipped who did this therefore signing her death certificate.

I spun around as fast as lightning and dropped the shoe to the ground, all thoughts on reaching the woman who just ruined everything that I cherished only to see the door slam shut and lock itself. I bunched my fists, and stalked to the door and started to unleash my fury, kicking and punching with all my might.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to rip out your goddamn throat and dance in a shower of your blood!" I was screaming, I didn't even realize I was crying, but my vision was so blurry I couldn't even see the door I was relentlessly beating. I quickly wiped my eyes and saw _her_ face right in front of me. And that just tipped me over the edge. I thought I was gone before, but I wasn't even close. Seeing her face inches from me and I starting shrieking "You cum-guzzling cunt! I swear with every ounce of my being that when I see your face again, I'm going to pry your eyes out and wear them around my neck!" I gave more and more threats of torturing, maiming and killing that whore and anyone that stood in my way as I beat at the door.

When I came back to myself, hours must have passed. My throat was killing me, my threats coming out as whispers, low and scratchy and my strikes on the door were now pathetic light taps as my energy was dwindled to almost nothing. I slowly backed away from the metal door and back to Nessie's shoe. No. Now it was just a regular shoe. I squatted in front of it and scooped it up, my whole body aching as I lowered myself to the ground. I crawled to the middle of the room and set it lightly on the floor and then crawled and sat right below the window, shoe smack dab between the door and me.

My face felt stiff, every inch of skin below my eyes was coated in dried, salty tears. My arms and legs felt gelatinous, unable to even hold up their own weight. I let out a soft sigh as I stretched my legs out in front of me, my joints burning pleasantly after being so tense for so long. I tore my eyes from the shoe, long enough read the clock on the wall to my right before I needed to see the shoe again. It was almost 6:00pm. It had been almost 5 hours since I was locked in my room and behaved like a right-loon.

"Ness." I whispered, as my right hand reached out involuntarily, trying to touch the shoe that was yards away. I sighed again as I eyed my hand, annoyed at what I did to myself. I raised my other hand and examined them both. My skin was split over each knuckle, fresh blood smeared all over the backs of my hands, mixing with the dark dried blood. There were multiple trails of dried blood running down each arm that disappeared into the bunched up sleeves of Cowboy's jacket. I faintly hoped he wouldn't be upset that I ruined it. My hands were both swollen. As I flexed each finger, I didn't feel anything broken and was relieved. I would have been even more pissed if I needed to tape up a few fingers or get a cast for my hand.

My eyes drifted to my feet, they weren't in nearly as bad shape as my hands, just looking a bit red from continuous impact to the door. I hesitated before looking to the door. I knew without a doubt in my mind that I had marked the door somehow. As I've gotten older, my second skin has gotten thicker and thicker, making it nearly impossible to make me bleed. My split skin on each knuckle, on each hand proved some serious damage.

I trained my brown eyes to the door, cringing a bit at what I saw. There were multiple, bloody dents in the solid metal door. The majority of them were bunched together around shoulder height, next to the window and of varying depth. A few tiny ones were at the bottom of the door, where my foot collided with the door enough times in the same spot to create a dent. I quickly looked around the room, searching for something I could break and say I used to hit the door with. There was nothing but wooden structures that would splinter after one blow. I was getting agitated as my mind thought up excuses that would never work that I could tell the doctor about the damage done. I had backed myself into a corner that would be tricky to talk myself out of.

I could have sworn I heard a faint giggle and as my eyes darted back to my shoe as if the sound emanated from a fucking shoe. My mind was playing tricks on me, taunting me with Nessie's light laugh only hours after I lost the only thing connecting me to her. I was working myself up again, between the door and the laugh, I was going to explode again. My fingers were already twitching, wanting to grab something and break it. That's when I heard the door unlock and a light knock sound. The workers at Sandy Palm had the worst timing on the face of the earth.

I leaped to my feet and reached the door as soon as it started to open. I barely saw red-rimmed glasses out the window before I threw my weight against my arm, slamming the door shut again, hearing it lock. A part of me stopped myself and I was glad because the rest of me was out for blood, being locked in my room for hours, just wanting to get out and slaughter one woman in particular. Her face pinched up in surprise as I glared at her through the window, my right palm pressed against the glass.

She didn't get that I was trying to save her, and held up a plate of dinner. The macaroni and cheese looked gooey, while the green beans were graying and most likely canned. This was twice now that I was having dinner delivered to my room and I had yet to reside here for 48 hours. Angela pushed on the door again. She was too trusting and my body hesitated on slamming the door shut again. I could get what I wanted, escape my room and cut down anyone in the way of Esme Cullen. By my body shifted forward after a second or two and shut the door again.

"Please let me leave you food." she said gently, smiling at me. I shook my head and the hand not pressing against the door clenched into a fist. Any longer and I was going to stop fighting myself, let her open the door and not be completely responsible for my actions.

She reached for her badge, ready to swipe it again to unlock the door when my left hand flew out and I punched the window, right where her face was. She jumped back, a few noodles falling out of the bowl and making a yellow splat on the brown tray.

I growled at her "Go away, last chance."

Angela's eyes flickered to my left, looking for direction from someone I couldn't see. She looked like she really wanted to leave and after a few seconds of her eyes turned away from me, she looked back, gave a slight smile and walked back towards the common room. I hit the door one more time, for good measure and slinked back to my seat under the window, giving the shoe in the middle a wide berth.

I sank to my ass, sitting crisscross applesauce. I slipped off Jasper's thick, striped jacket and rested it across my legs, taking the chill from my bare skin. Resting my face in my palms and elbows on my knees, my eyes stayed glued to the shoe while I thought back to the day that Ness drew on my shoe.

.:":.

We were in our room after school, both supposedly working on homework. It had been raining all day, so her hair was a ball of light brown frizz. I was reading _Hamlet_ half-assedly on my bed while Ness was lying on her stomach with her math in front of her. She was kicking her little legs back and forth, making swishing noises with her pants and I kept getting distracted. She never could sit still and when she starting giggling I knew that she wasn't doing her multiplication problems. I tossed my pillow at her. She started giggling more so I got to my feet to see what she was doing.

"I'm making them special! No one else will have shoes like me." pride coloring her voice as she was coloring her white ballet flats with Sharpies. There were hearts and stars of all colors, and what I think was a dog on the heel of one.

"Vanessa Lynn Marcil! Stop that right now! You know Phil is going to get mad when he sees them." I scolded her. She knew that he had anger issues and got scared when he yelled but she didn't know his wrath the same way I did and I swore to myself to keep it that way, any way that I could. Just now, I knew I'd take Phil's anger when he saw her artwork. Hearing her laugh and so happy about making her shoes unique, I would take the hits willingly, anything to make me smile. Ness got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to my shoes.

She was so happy the day she brought my Chucks home. She needed a new coat and I told her to look in the lost and found. The next day she brought home a hot pink puffy jacket, the brand new shoes hidden inside so no one would see. She was beaming that day, so proud to be able to give me a gift. They were about a half a size too big but I grew into them and wore them every day since.

She grasped my left shoe and doodled a crooked little heart on the toe with a purple Sharpie. "There, now we match." she said, the smile evident in her voice.

I smiled at her, "Alright, now that we both have the prettiest shoes in all the land it is time for math homework, Ness." I said as I sat down in front of her papers. She crawled back over to me and sighed,

"Fine, but after my times tables can we go to the park?" she asked, her voice tinkling. I let out a short laugh, "Absolutely not, baby girl. It's been pouring rain all day. We'll both get sick."

She stuck out her tiny pink tongue and blew a raspberry at me, before grabbing her pencil and concentrating back on her homework. I would have loved to take her to the park to play basketball and goof around on the playground. Getting out of the house was always top on my list of things to do but I had to look out for her and one day of being stuck inside with Phil was far better than a week of being stuck inside with him a cold...and I've regretted that decision every day since.

.:":.

I shifted my attention back to my room, seeing two trays of food on the floor by the door. One tray had an empty bowl, little box of Frosted Flakes, carton of 2% milk and another fruit cup. The other tray had a sandwich of some sort with copious amounts of lettuce and a bottle of water. Apparently my mind had drifted for a long time, long enough for breakfast and lunch of the next day to pass. Realizing that time, I let out a big yawn, my ass entirely numb from sitting for so long.

"Alice." I heard Dr. Cullen sigh out, just outside my door. I focused my eyes on it, the dry blood was dull compared to the polished metal yet bright compared to the neutral browns of the walls. I could see his blonde waves peeking out the side of the window and if I crossed my eyes, it looked like the blood was covering his golden hair. The image made me smile, grim things tended to bring me an odd sense of delight.

"This is the way it had to be. It would have been Angela a few hours later and Bella would have actually beaten her to a bloody pulp. Trust me, it will all work out. Now, let me in!" Alice hissed out. They either didn't know or didn't care that I could hear them speaking. The door clicked open and Alice slipped in, the door closing and locking behind her with a thunk. I turned my eyes to the shoe, too tired and too sore to get up. I was not in the mood to talk, when all I could think of was inflicting pain in order to feel less pain myself. Yet at the same time all I could think of was how similar Alice was to Ness and how hurting Sprite would hurt me even more.

She took a small step forward, hands clasped behind her back.

"I'm very sorry, Bella." she started crying softy, "Esme didn't know about the heart, she was simply trying to make you feel better after what happened during art. I know how much you're hurting, but-"

I leaped up, Jasper's hoodie falling to the ground as I snarled, "You don't know shit about what I'm feeling and you certainly didn't even _know_ Nessie. Just piss off, Alice. I'm not in the mood." My joints were screaming in protest, sore as hell from hours of sitting motionless. I collapsed on my bed, the soft mattress already providing me great relief.

Alice's face twisted up in pain, "Didn't know her?" she choked out, tears steadily falling down her face now. "She was going to be my little sister to absolutely spoil. I knew the way she'd giggle when someone said the word "buffalo" and whenever I asked her why that word was so funny, she'd just starting laughing harder. I knew how much she hated wearing shoes, chucking them off minutes after putting them on." she was starting to grow hysterical and collapsed on the floor, next to the shoe. Clutching it to her chest, sobbing harder but she continued on, "I knew she had that little lock of baby hair near her forehead that would not stay down no matter how much hairspray I caked on her head.

"I knew just how loving she was, even after knowing the worst about someone. I knew the peal of the laughter she released when she heard me squeal after finding a spider in the house, thinking it was ridiculous that I killed animals to survive but couldn't go near a spider. I knew the vows she was going to say at her wedding and what the names of her two children were. I even knew how self conscious she was of the long, jagged scar on her shoulder that she didn't even remember getting. She had me kiss it every morning for years, letting me help her, teach her to learn to love it." she could hardly speak now, hiccupping relentlessly throughout her labored breathing and sobs. Her voice went soft, practically whispering, "I knew how much I loved her," her voice cracked, "but I never even got the chance to hold her and tell her that."

I was rendered silent, totally shocked at everything Alice had said. She lay on the tile, in fetal position, hugging that left shoe as if her life depended on it. She looked so broken, I didn't know what else to do other than gather her in my arms and just hold her. The contact was really irritating, my skin itching and rolling but I worked through it. I felt as if I had to be there for her.

Alice knew so much about Nessie, things that I knew to be true and things that I didn't know or experience with Ness, like the things about her wedding or children. I felt like Alice knew Nessie seemingly better than even I did. It scared me, but oddly enough it was strangely comforting. Even if I didn't know how or why, Ness had managed to bless someone else's life and that lightened my heart a bit.

I carried Alice's petite frame to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid her in it. She stuck out on the white sheets with her black tank top, black jeans, and black hair. I hesitated after setting her down, consoling not really being my strong suit and she was still bawling. When I saw my left shoe, still clutched to her chest I crawled into bed next to her, holding her tight as she wept, my shoe sandwiched between us.

We laid like that for a day, eyes closed, just crying with each other over anything and everything. After waking up the next day, we had stopped crying, placing the shoe on the pillow between us and just stared at it. The third day we just looked at each other, talking with no words. Nurses, orderlies, and doctors came and went, leaving food and talking at us. We paid them no mind, only drinking from the water bottles they left behind. The first day we both weren't ready to face the world, the second it was Alice who wasn't ready. But today, I wasn't quite ready and Alice sensed it.

After a while Alice started giggling, the first sound besides sniffling that either of us had made in days.

"We smell really bad, B. I mean _really_ bad." she whispered. I rolled around and looked at the clock, it was a little after 7:00pm, almost time for group session.

I turned back and smiled at her, "Mmkay then, Sprite. Let's shower and then it seems that we have a lot to talk about." my voice hoarse from not speaking for a long while. I slowly got to my feet and stretched my hands high above my head. I turned and outstretched my hand, offering to help Alice up. She grinned and latched onto my hand, probably knowing I'd pull it back a second later.

Her touch didn't bother me all that much. The only uncomfortable part of it was the fact that it'd been so long since I willingly touched someone, my second skin wasn't even reacting. I had difficulty even touching Nessie some days, and that was before my second skin really developed and made it tougher to touch others. It got more and more intolerable over the years and now it was almost unbearable. Alice really was special, bypassing my gift like Jasper did.

I pulled her up and stepped back to let her stretch as I did. When she was done she slipped her tiny hand into mine, grabbed the bag of my toiletries in her other hand and we walked to the door. I opened it with my free hand and she led me into the hall. I could faintly hear the chatter in the common room but paid it no mind when I breathed in through my nose. Alice was not kidding, we reeked.

She escorted us into the bathroom, ignoring the woman stationed inside the door. She gently pulled me into the same stall that I used all those days ago, dropped my hand to reach into the shower and turn the water on. While it was heating up, we both started slowly undressing, nothing sexual about it. Once again, Alice knew that I didn't really want to be alone, letting her silent company stabilize me. After we were naked, she gently pulled my hand again, leading us past the blue curtain and into the shower.

Alice finished before me, her hair much quicker to wash than mine but stayed, leaning against the small tiles.

In a hushed voice, "I never saw you getting that tattoo. It's striking in a pleasant way." she said as I scrubbed my ribs with the peach body wash.

"Thanks," I replied in the same tone, "it was a last minute decision when I was leaving Texas a couple months after turning 18." It was true, I was on my way out of town and just had the urge to get inked when I saw a charming little shop down the road from the bus stop. I got it on my ribs, a solid black feather. I made sure the artist didn't make it airy or light like most feathers are, but still let it flow like a feather should.

To me, birds weren't as free as the world made them out to be. They could soar, but hardly walk. They had the whole world to visit but were still chained down with the seasons, being forced by their very nature to fly thousands of miles every single year just to survive. That's how I felt, taking life slow wasn't an option, I had to experience it fast, spend time in every single place that I could, just in case I'd never go there again. Able to travel anywhere yet still shackled down, every move I made just trying to survive. It was a rather pessimistic view, but it was the only belief I had. My life thus far had not given me many encouraging thoughts.

When I was done, I stepped out of the shower, surprised to see two piles of clothes folded neatly on the little gray bench, next to two towels. I grabbed the gray one, leaving the purple one for Alice. Purple was apparently her color of choice. I wrapped it around myself and stepped farther into the stall, making room for her to dry off. She grabbed purple undergarments from the pile of clothes on the left, leaving me to the pile on the right. Someone was being extremely kind to us, especially me.

I put on a snug white shirt with some olive green design on the front and grey sweatpants that fit perfectly, baggy enough for comfort, but still form fitting. We both had matching socks, mine red and black, Alice's purple and yellow. Alice had on the same sweatpants as me, but donned a waffle knit yellow sweater on top. With a sigh, I lead the way this time, dropping my towel and clothes in the bin at the door, Alice doing the same and following me to my room. I was both dreading and anticipating this talk.

As I entered the room, all the trays of forgotten food were removed replaced by one tray on the night stand. It had two enormous burritos on it, two 32 oz. Gatorade bottles, one green, one pink, and one platter of raw veggies with ranch dip in the middle. My stomach was burning just looking at it. I loved Mexican food and I hadn't eaten for days. I went to the window and picked up Jasper's jacket from the floor, putting it on and relishing in the faint cinnamon and hickory scent it still carried. I put the hood up, and pulled the strings as I went and sat crisscross on the freshly changed sheets, Alice mimicking my position. Our knees touched slightly as we faced each other and I placed the tray in the middle, balancing on our legs.

We both tore into the food, switching between choking down the burritos that were bigger than our heads and chugging the sports drink. In no time we had both polished off the burritos and started slowly snacking on the veggies and dip. To say we were famished would have been a major understatement.

As I was chewing on a piece of broccoli Alice sighed.

"Okay, this is kind of a long story. Please let me get out the whole thing" she spoke gently. Speaking at a normal volume after such a long silence felt weird. "And no sarcastic comments, Missy." she admonished. Well damn, sarcastic comments were the only fun in any long story.

"So, as I told you before, I was first sent to a psychiatric ward when I was 12 but I never told you why. I scared my parents to death, telling them about things that were going to happen before they ever did. I call them visions. At first, they sort of ignored it, pretending nothing was happening but when I started to tell my friends and their parents things, they sent me to The Grayson Archer Center of Opportunities, keeping me from the public's eye. They are both very concerned with their social status and a crazy daughter was a real hindrance.

"When I was about 14, I started getting visions of you, Ness and the Cullens. At first it was little things, what you were doing that day, what clothes you chose to wear, or random people that the Cullens met. When I saw Phil beat you the first time, my visions evolved. Instead of just seeing small insignificant decisions, I saw us years in the future, happy and living wonderful lives together. It's how I just know things, I see them already happening. It's how I knew when you were coming and told everyone not to touch you. Jazzy didn't listen, of course, but I told did tell him, I promise." she added sincerely.

"See, the Cullens are different but they know about my gift. They know how special I am, and a few others in here. They know how special you are too and about your gift and accept you just as they have Jasper, Edward and I. Somehow you and Ness were going to be a part of the Cullens' family with me and I saw so many visions of us, moments we shared, laughing together and loving each other. But I was shattered when Ness died, I knew her so well through all my visions and couldn't wait for them to come to fruition that I shut down just like you did when she died.

"After that, I didn't see you anymore, our life together gone in the blink of an eye. But almost a month after she passed, I saw you again. I saw you go to court for attacking that dick at the bar and Carlisle bring you here. Sandy Palm was a brand new facility when I saw this, and when Carlisle visited me I told him everything. He and his family are unique enough to see past the crazy label and see the truth. They believed me. I know you were suspecting that Carlisle brought you here, and he did under my instruction. Call me selfish all you want, but I need you. There was no way that after Ness being erased from my future that I was going to lose you too. I just...I love you so much and I need you to get to know me and love me back." she finished softy, eyes watering a bit and letting her vulnerability show.

I wiped my fingers on the napkin, cleaning them of ranch dip and captured her hands in mine. "I love you already, Sprite." I said fervently, my eyes boring into hers to show her that I meant it. In that moment, when I didn't think I could hate Phil Dwyer any more, I did. I hated him for hurting Alice this way, robbing her of meeting Ness and letting her shine on both of our lives. I felt for Alice, and wondered why such a lovely spirit such as herself was cursed with such a cruel gift. To be able to see and feel how happy things could be, experience them as if they were reality but have them ripped away in an instant before she could live them for real.

With the sappy , lovey-dovey part over, it was time to get to my questions. "You said my gift? What do you know about it? And how is it a gift? And the Cullens being my famiily...really? Barbie wants to skin me alive, I'm sure of it and right now I'm still very irate with Esme Cullen. Oh, and you said that Butterscotch and Cowboy were both going to join the Cullens too? Because, I must tell you, they are both pretty damn fine and I'm not too inclined to think of them as brothers." I spouted out, trying to make sure I covered everything that I wanted to, my mind racing.

"Well, Rose is in a strange spot. I've told her all about you, how you'll be sisters and told her some of my visions of you two together in the future. So when you came in, she was expecting to befriend you right away...and then you punched Jazzy in the face." she said playfully. "She's a very protective person and has gotten to know him very well, knowing and accepting that he'd be her brother too. So she got upset. Well, more like über pissed. You waltz in and hurt him right off the bat, not acting like the amazing girl I've told her all about. She'll come around, but not if you two keep spitting fire when ever the other is near." Alice sighed out, as if knowing I wasn't backing down anytime soon. Heck, she probably knew exactly that, little freak and her visions.

"About your gift, it's a shield from what I understand it. Physically, protecting you from harm but also mentally, shielding you from other people's gifts. Speaking of, Edward and Jasper are absolutely going to join the Cullen family also and they are both gifted too, but they don't work on you as well as mine does, for some reason. It's not really my information to tell, but you can ask them about it and I'm sure they'll both tell you happily. And no, I don't see one of them as turning into your brother." she winked at me. I heard her specifically say "one of them." Bitch knew something and I was about to ask her when she slipped her hand out from under mine and made a zipping motion with it in front of her grinning lips. I gave her the stink eye.

She popped the last few carrots into her mouth, crunching away and started clapping her hands excitedly. "It's 9:00pm and time to brush our teeth and get ready for bed. I have something new in mind that I need to get down on paper before lights out in an hour." Alice chirped, the somber mood of our days together forgotten completely. She lifted the empty tray and trotted to the door, setting it down on the ground outside my door. She hopped to her room as I swiped my toothbrush and toothpaste from the dresser and proceeded into the washroom.

I didn't see Sprite again as I finished washing up and went back to my room. I sort of missed her already. I spent three days with the pixie and she already turned me into a big softie. Either you opened your heart willingly to her or she would dig a hole in your heart with a jackhammer and jump in anyways. She really was a lovely person.

I curled under the covers, and reflected on everything I learned today. It was a lot of information, but surprisingly not that difficult to process. Knowing that I had a gift, as Alice called it, really helped keep my mind open about Alice's. It was shocking that she could see the future, but not absolutely crazy when I really thought about it. I was picking at the bits of dried blood on Cowboy's jacket sleeve, cocooned in the peach scent that radiated from my every pore. My body wash and hair products were very peachy, indeed and now that I knew for sure that the sneaky little Sprite knew about Jasper's nickname for me and was playing it up, buying me peach toiletries. Hell, she even ordered peach deodorant for me.

I drifted off to sleep, my last thought being that maybe this connection with Jasper wasn't so scary after all and I should stop fighting it. I was in need of some serious comfort after the past few days and Cowboy was the only man who offered what I sought, the ability to bypass my shield. Especially since alcohol was inaccessible in here, he was the logical option.

**A/N**

**Sooo, whatcha think?! We're slowly opening B's eyes to some supernatural elements like gifts.**

**Please review with any thoughts or questions! It honestly makes my day.**

**-PR**


	6. Chapter 6 - Take A Picture, Cowboy

**A/N**

**I want to give special thanks to ****XxJasper'sAngelxX****, ****Deborah Stone- KarmabalanceDeb****, ****maysnrs****, ****JynxxD****, ****Mickeyluver33****, ****letsjustdance****, ****lorna510**** and ****Jennii Marie**** for reviewing since last chapter! Major love.**

**Gosh, I rewrote a lot of this chapter about 4 times and I'm still not happy with it. But I wanted to post it anyways for you all because it's been too long since I updated. I found another of my weaknesses: internal monologues or long speeches. I'm no good at 'em. Sorry in advance that the beginning and end don't flow as well as I'd like.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The only thing I own is a box of stale ice cream cones.**

Chapter Six 

**Take A Picture, Cowboy. It'll Last Longer.**

A strong knock on the door woke me with a start. Barbie opened up my door and barked out "7:30, wake up." The second she started speaking I threw off my covers and darted past her, hardly even hearing what she said. I had no time to be snarky with her because my bladder was seconds away from exploding. I did not pee yesterday after my three day hole-up with Alice and after all the water and chugging the Lemon-Lime Gatorade I had to pee like a motherfucker. It was so bad that I was even dreaming of having to pee during a rather nice sex dream, I might add. Talk about mood killer. I flew down the hall and into the bathroom, hardly making it in time.

I walked back to my room feeling about ten pounds lighter, not many things can beat the feeling of relief after holding it in for so long. I rubbed a bit of peach lotion over my face, hoping to compensate for the dryness that washing my face with the generic hand soap next to the sink created and flopped onto my back on my bed. My eyes traced the cracked ceiling tile above me while I thought over everything fully. I was much too tired last night to process all that Alice had told me. I had about half an hour before I needed to line up for breakfast and I planned to use every second of it.

I was a scatterbrained thinker, I needed to file away errant thoughts throughout the day to delve into deeper later and when I really need to hunker down and think things over I had to go slowly, subject by subject. One of the more major things I learned yesterday was about what Alice called gifts and that Sprite had a gift, just like I did. Sprite also mentioned that Butterscotch and Cowboy had gifts too, this was very interesting and might explain some of the oddities of their behaviors. Knowing that three other people were special like me was also rather exciting and it made me question how many others there were and what they were capable of. It also helped me relax a little, because if you're making friends in the nut house, you should probably be at least a little wary of why they are there in the first place.

It was also kind of startling to learn that Alice could see the future, but if I had my second skin, why couldn't other people have talents too? Granted, seeing into the future was much more complex and frankly, cooler than this shield Alice told me I had was, but you can't choose what you're born with, I suppose. I was somewhat jealous that she could see the future while I only was able to take a punch better than the average guy, but her gift had obvious drawbacks, so I settled on feeling content with what I got and commend Alice for being so upbeat when cursed with such a burden.

I really wanted to ask Alice more about her visions. I was a curious person and when someone tells you they can see the future, you sure as hell are going to want to know all about it. I wanted to know if they were infallible except in the case of death and what they looked like. Did they happen involuntarily or could she see anything she wanted whenever she wanted? I hoped that they didn't come to her in dreams because that'd be rather cliché. Most people in movies saw the future that way so I'd be a bit disheartened if that was how Alice's gift worked.

Even more so, I wanted to know what she saw of me. Alice said that the Cullens were somehow going to bring me into their family. This stumped me for many reasons. the first being why would I even want to be adopted, or whatever it is you do with a 20 year old. Why would they even want me and if they did, how in the hell would that happen? They were the medical staff at my psychiatric clinic for fucks sake. There had to be some rule against becoming parents to a patient and if not the government needed to get on that shit. I should write a letter to the state senator though they probably won't even look at a letter postmarked as coming from a psych ward. But seriously, it was weird.

The next major topic my mind needed to figure out was Nessie. As upset as I still was I was also mildly content that Ness's heart was washed away. Don't get me wrong, my heart still felt like someone minced it up and roasted the pieces over an open flame, but having her drawing disappear so suddenly forced me deal with her death after four long years. When she first passed I was distraught, but was able to shove it deep inside me to deal with another time. I was going back into a group home and if you show even an ounce of weakness in there, you might as well dig your own grave. The time to deal with everything had finally come. I also found a sick sense of solace that I had Alice to share the sorrow with and relief that we could talk to each other about her.

Being at Sandy Palm wasn't that bad so far, as I was obviously getting special treatment. I didn't get punished for trying to attack a nurse, actually attacking a patient, having a rage episode for hours and then holing up with Alice for three days, nothing happening other than the regular deliverance of food. And I had yet to be administered any sort of drug. I was starting to wonder if being forced to live here was all that bad. Sure, I didn't have much freedom, but I had a roof over my head and three solid meals a day...when I was calm enough to eat them. That was more that I've had most days for the past few years of my life.

The last matter I needed to deal with was my shield, more specifically touching others. At first, with Jasper I felt like maybe being at Sandy Palm somehow weakened my gift, so he could touch me without my usual feelings of disgust. I had come to realize that wasn't the case when I remembered that Irina and Dr. Cullen touched me and my skin still crawled. But when I picked up Alice to comfort her, my second skin didn't react to her nearly as bad. It was only a tad uncomfortable at first and that feeling completely vanished.

Ever since being sent to a place just like this when I was a child, I never talked about my second skin. It was taboo and would get me locked up again. Well, it did get me locked up here, but that was a technicality and not because I was blabbing about my abnormality. It seemed like Alice knew more about my gift than I did, and I would like to hear what she has to say. She also said that the Cullens knew about it and her gift as well. Something was seriously off about that family. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to know more about them or to just forget I ever noticed them. Fuck, everything was still so confusing and unfortunately, as I glanced at the clock, it was breakfast time.

I eyed the crack in the ceiling one last time before rising to my feet and trudging down the hall.

I was a bit early, only fourth in line for breakfast. Disappointed that I didn't smell bacon, I leaned my back against the wall and starting picking at the cuts on my hands. My upper knuckles were spotted purple with harsh red scabs cutting across them; they were actually kind of pretty. I hadn't gotten bruised in so long it was oddly comforting to see the harsh marks on my hands. It grounded me, reminding me I wasn't as indestructible as my ego led me to believe most days.

As my fingers brushed back and forth across soft skin and rough scab I realized I was still wearing Cowboy's sweatshirt. I angled my head down slightly to the right and sniffed the shoulder of it, frowning when all I could smell was peaches. Jasper's rustic and spicy scent had faded over the days.

I was in my own world and didn't even hear Angela announce breakfast before the short line in front of me shuffled forward. I examined the girl's hair that was in front of me. It was disgustingly long, inches past her butt and in greasy tangles. Her extreme split ends were so bad that I instinctively checked the ends of my hair just to make sure mine weren't as bad. I huffed in relief that my hair was freshly trimmed but also in grief that I forgot to brush my hair after showering last night, so it was a twisted mess. I pulled up the banded hood to cover my mane and decided that Jasper would just have to deal without his jacket until I could go brush it out.

I grabbed the brown tray of food, giving Angela an echo of a smile and collapsed at the head of an empty table in the middle of the room. I laid my right arm across the table and rested my head on it, staring at the tray of food. Today we had a plain bagel and a little tub of cream cheese. There was a cardboard carton of milk and one of pulpy orange juice sitting in between a plate of hash browns and a cup of yogurt. And of course there was another peach fruit cup.

I plucked up one half of the bagel and took a bite out of it, too lethargic to sit up and eat properly. I was also bread freak, eating any type of dough plain because I thought that butter or spreads contaminated the goodness of baked things. As I took another bite, I heard the seat to my right fill up.

"Hey." I sighed out, too lazy to see who joined me.

"Nice battle scars you got there, chica." A cheery voice boomed.

I grinned at my food, "Thanks Hulk. Just so you know, the offer still stands to see my left hook." I said while displaying both my bagel and bruised left hand over my shoulder. He chuckled a bit, choking out a "maybe someday" while chewing heavily on something.

With another bite in my bagel, I huffed and sat up straight as three more identical breakfast trays slid onto the table.

"Good morning, Bella. " Alice chirped as she sat to my left. "No offense, but I slept so much better in my own bed. You flail a lot when you sleep."

"That's right, you two had a multi-night sleepover. Any pillow fights or things of that nature you'd care to share with the class?" Jacob asked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. "I'm into the rough stuff, so feel free to spill all the details of how exactly you fucked up your hands." I was going to flip him off, but after this morning's thoughts I decided to test my shield's tolerance instead. I leaned towards Alice, raised my left arm and gently stroked the apple of her cheek with the back of my fingers as I whispered huskily, "Should we tell him, baby?"

Edward huffed out, "Pervert." from across the table while Alice grinned and gave Jacob a wink before poking her hash browns with a plastic fork. This was strange, I felt the sticky irritation I associated with my gift for only a moment before it melted away. It was like once my skin felt her, it accepted her, and because of that, whatever this was, it wasn't the same as with Jasper. He was accepted automatically. Both these things were really starting to freak me out yet made me want to test out touching more like a mad scientist.

I turned towards Hulk, my eyes quickly sweeping over Jasper who was sitting next to him. His bruising was lightening a bit, the edges starting to turn green and his stormy eyes were locked onto my left arm, still raised in the air. I quickly dropped my arm and fully looked at Jacob as he responded, "That image will star in so many daydreams, you have no idea, Bells." he sighed dreamily while playfully batting his eyelashes.

I laughed and slid my orange juice container across the table and right into his lap. He let out a soft 'oof' as it landed precisely where I aimed it. "Use your imagination on your own time, Jake." He started to give the drink back to me when I held up my hand for him to stop.

"Keep it or trash it 'cause orange juice with pulp makes me want to vomit. There should never be solids in a drink." I said passionately. "Plus, this orange juice sucks ass and is from concentrate. I grew up in Florida, where the oranges are grown, I'm pretty much an orange juice snob." He chuckled before muttering "Suit yourself" and cracked open the top, chugging it all down in one go and letting out a loud burp.

The four of them started talking amongst themselves while I was content to just observe. Butterscotch was wearing an emerald polo that matched his eyes perfectly, his hair still a hot mess. The first time it was kind of hot in a sex hair kind of way, but if this is how it looks every day, he needed to rethink his style. Sprite was in the same clothes as yesterday, except she added a white chiffon jacket over her yellow sweater. She actually looked relaxed for second before she starting vibrating with excitement as she talked about some sort of car with Hulk.

My eyes slid back to Jacob, his brawny body hidden beneath a large dark brown, long sleeve shirt and the short cut of his glossy black hair really suited his sharp jaw line. He carried the conversation with Sprite pretty well, considering she was an incessant chatterbox. After watching him for a while, I decided that I wouldn't mind hanging out with him more. He was very direct but still personable enough to not sound like a dick when he didn't hold any thoughts back.

I looked to Cowboy next. He was hunched over his napkin, folding it into a small triangle. Once done, he straightened up and started playing paper football with Edward. Boys, always goofing off. His golden waves were cut a bit shorter than I remember, falling just above his chin. He had a strong profile, his nose at the perfect angle and straight as a board. His pink lips puffed out just enough to appear enticing without being girly. After flicking the napkin triangle through the goal Butterscotch made with his fingers, he grinned and turned to look my way. Looking at him straight on, he had a little crook in the bridge of his nose, probably from breaking it once upon a time. I liked it, it gave him character. But his smile was gorgeous. Damn. I was one hundred percent a teeth person, and Jasper's pearly whites were flawless.

I gave him a smile, tossed down the rest of my milk and got up to return my tray. After placing it in the serving window I debated if I wanted to go sit down with everyone or claim one of the few couches. I've always been partially introverted, a lone wolf if you will, and talking in big groups made me agitated. Which was a very bad thing because then I get testy and lash out much quicker and for less than usual. I chose to settle onto a tan leather couch, laying across the entire length of it and closing my eyes.

I enjoyed the couple minutes of leisure before I heard someone standing over me. I cracked open one eye to see Cowboy, thumbs hooked in front pockets, just staring at me.

"Take a picture, Cowboy. It'll last longer." I joked, leaning up on my elbows, swiftly eyeing him. He had on a burnt orange Texas Longhorns shirt, dark Levi's and fucking cowboy boots again. I think he was trying to kill me by wearing cowboy boots every day, just looking at them made my girly bits tingle a little. It also didn't help that his feet were pretty large and you know what they say about big feet...

He gave me a smirk, watching me check him out, "I'd love to, Peaches, but it wouldn't do ya justice." he drawled. Goddamn him and his southern upbringing. He was charming and had a fuck-hot accent. I was staring to care less and less about why he affected me so much and just want to bone him.

"Real original. Now, speaking of peaches, it's a good thing you like them because when you get this jacket back it will smell like it was stitched in a peach orchard. Sprite went overboard on the peach thing." I said while rearranging the hood a bit. "But you can't have it back until I fix my hair."

We locked eyes, his slate ones boring into mine. I decided that it was now or never, time to test out my second skin a bit. I lifted my feet in the air and gestured to Jasper to sit down. His eyes widened a bit but fell into the seat I opened up for him. I began to lower my legs slowly but decided fuck it, treat this like a band aid and just rip it off and dropped my feet into his lap hastily, so I wouldn't pussy out. We both froze, not even daring to breath as he waited for me to process our contact. His brows were knitted in worry, his eyes trained on my socks. I let out a long sigh when I felt nothing, both disappointed and relieved. I rested my head back down and folded my hands on my stomach.

We stayed there for a while before I felt him cautiously place his hands over my ankles, fingering the fabric of my grey sweatpants. "So...are your hands okay?" he asked quietly, as if not to ruin the delicate moment. I held my hands in front of my face, examining them again.

I told him what I thought of the bruising earlier, "I feel fine. I actually kind of like the look of them, it affirms that I'm not infallible. Something that I often don't think about." I wiggled my fingers, watching the marks dance before returning my hands to my abdomen. He hummed and suddenly latched his fingers around one of my ankles. My breath hitched and I jerked a bit while he started speaking.

"Well, ever since you raced off a few days ago, I picked up your slippers. Alice told me how much ya loved 'em and some people in here will steal anythin' they can get their dirty paws on. They're in my room if ya want." I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying. The blood was rushing in my ears as I felt his skin on mine for more than the few milliseconds of our previous encounters. His thumb and middle finger tightened, becoming flush with my skin and my pulse thundered even faster. This was not what I remembered contact with him feeling like nor was it similar to when I touched Sprite just a little while ago. This was a fiery feeling that warmed me to my bones.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I responded to his offer "Okay...and I can give you back your shit." I stuttered out a fast, "Shit! I didn't mean shit. I meant your jacket." and swiftly yanked my ankle from his grip, swinging my legs down and sat up straight. He seemed to turn my brain to mush and I didn't understand it. Once again, I was being stretched in opposite directions, liking him but pulling away when I did not understand why I was so drawn to him.

"Lead the way." I said stiffly, standing up awkwardly. He followed suit and stepped past me and walked into the hallway I first entered Sandy Palm from. I shuffled after him, nervously fiddling with the strings on the sweatshirt. He held open a metal door, a few doors down and on the left, and I slipped past him, observing his room. It was identical to mine, but the furniture's position was mirrored. He had a midnight blue comforter crumpled at the foot of his bed, sheets still tangled from earlier this morning. Our rooms were on the same side of the building, but his window had a better view of the driveway while mine was mostly forest. There was a thick book on his nightstand, facedown to save his spot and two pink little pig slippers resting in front of the short table.

I could feel his presence looming over me, and I realized that I was blocking the doorway. I ducked my head a bit and quickly sidestepped, embarrassed for obstructing him into his own room. He strode to his bed, his books making a delicious thud with each step. He collapsed onto it and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Jacket first, Darlin'. You kidnapped it a long while ago and who knows what kinda damage you inflicted." he grinned. I scoffed but was somewhat hesitant to give it back. There was just something comforting about being bundled in a giant hoodie that wasn't yours.

I raised one eyebrow and gave him a sly smile. "I didn't know this was a trade, Cowboy. I didn't really think pink slippers were quite your style." I teased, nodding to the shoes. "No judgment here, but if we're being totally blunt I got a bit of blood on your sleeves. Oops." I said as my smile slowly grew into a grin. Jasper gave a hearty laugh, "I'll assess the damage and then we'll talk 'bout the slippers." as he stretched out his arm, palm upward.

"I believe I already told you the conditions of which you'll get it back. Hair first, remember? Now, you got a brush I can use?" I asked, eyeing the rest of his room. He had a few pairs of shoes tossed about his room, a pair of black cowboy boots, some well-worn black Converse high tops, and a pair of grey Nike's. Nothing too fancy, but I was definitely pleased to see both more boots and a pair of my beloved All Stars.

He made a face and said, "I don't know what you've been told, but all I got for ya Peaches is a very manly comb, no pansy-ass brushes." I pursed my lips and held up my hands, communicating my innocence on the subject.

He squinted his eyes but rose to his feet and to the dresser to my left. I pivoted towards him and watched as he slid open the top drawer and dug into a plastic bag before pulling out a white wide-tooth comb and presenting it to me. I got a quick glimpse of some boxer briefs before he closed the drawer. I gave a silent cheer, because I was a fan of boxer briefs. Whitey tighties were for kids, boxers for teenagers and boxer briefs were for men, in my opinion.

I delicately took the comb from his hand and walked towards his window, the glare from the ceiling lights helped create a decent reflection. I slipped off the hood and gently combed my hair, Cowboy watching with his arms crossed in the background. Brushing out my waves fluffed my hair a bit more than I wanted but I left my hair band in my room, so I'd have to deal. It'd lose volume after a little while. I frowned at my reflection, all my eyeliner was scrubbed off and my eyes looked more open and inviting. I didn't like it. After wearing liner every day for years, I somehow felt vulnerable without it. Once satisfied with my hair I turned and tossed him the comb. He caught it nimbly and set it on the dresser as I started to take off his jacket. A rush of goosebumps hit me as the cold air washed over my skin and I rolled it into a ball and chucked it to him.

"Damn, Peaches! You weren't kiddin'. This is pretty potent but, like I said, I like peaches." he said, bringing it to his nose and inhaling. I shook my head and gently toed my slippers until they faced me and put them on, shimmying a bit just to watch the nose flop.

I jerked my head up as a knock sounded on the door and Emmett's massive frame squeezed into the room.

"Everything alright in here, Jazz-Man? Gotta make sure you don't receive a matching black eye." his deep voice rumbled followed by an exuberant laugh.

I grinned and rocked onto my toes. "We're just peachy keen here, GB." Jasper coughed at that pun and shifted on his feet.

Emmett seemed to raise his head and give the air a slight sniff before bursting out into another hearty laugh. "GB?" he asked still chuckling and eyeing me.

"Gummy Bear, obviously. Did you forget losing the bet to me already?" I pouted as I batted my eyelashes. "Seriously, it's like no one has ever heard of nicknames before. You should get out more, make friends and such." I said flippantly. Jasper started to put on the jacket before I halted him.

"No fucking way, J. Alice will have a hissy fit if you wear red and black over that color of orange. Plus it's just not a good look." I pointed out before thanking him for rescuing my slippers and walked past Emmett and into the hall.

Almost as soon as I exited his room, the chubby blonde guy advanced on me, stepping way too close for my comfort.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. We haven't been introduced yet but not to worry, I wasn't going to let that fly for too long. I haven't been here all that long but I'd be more than happy to answer any and all questions you might have." He spit out as I started walking faster towards the common room. As we approached the common room he jetted out in front of me, blocking my path. He actually had very striking eyes, his left eye was pale blue while his right was only a quarter blue, the rest a light hazel color. I think the term for it was Heterochromia something or other. It was rather disappointing that Sprite said he was the resident pervert, I always wanted to befriend someone with eyes like that, just to say that I knew him or her.

I gave Mike a tight lipped smile, replying "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." before gesturing with my hand for him to move. He grinned, trying to be charming but all I could focus on was his one yellow canine. He moved out of my way and I promptly entered the common room. Laurent was currently hooking up a flat screen TV while Rosalie and Angela were in the middle of rearranging all the tables, chairs, couches and beanbag chairs. They both looked up as I walked around them, Angela giving me a smile while Barbie just looked back to the couch she was moving. I was honestly a bit hurt that she didn't give me a nasty look, I kind of liked someone not being cloyingly sweet to me.

When I got to my room I carefully placed my slippers by my bed and stared at my shoes. I decided to put on the red Chucks, not quite ready to wear my black ones. As I pulled them on, they were a bit tight, but that was just how the shoes were. They needed to be stretched out and worn a bit before they fit perfectly. I remembered I slept in this shirt and opened my dresser to find something else to put on. I settled on a army green v-neck and slipped on a cotton white pullover sweatshirt with the Sandy palm logo on the back after remembering we went straight outside after our group activity. We were apparently watching a movie which was fine by me because I really didn't want to try my hand at art again.

I could hear Esme down the hall, beckoning the other women to go to the common room. I quickly exited my room and headed back to the common room, not sure how I'd react with a face-to-face with her yet. The couches were all filled up, but some of the beanbags in the front were empty so I quickly headed to a worn red one and slumped down. Beanbags were a bit awkward to sit in, but they beat a plastic chair by a long shot. Newton was headed to the one next to me and I groaned softly, before Edward plopped into it, coming to my rescue.

"Thank fuck, Butterscotch. I seriously might kill myself if he sat next to me." I said, scanning his long form awkwardly curled into the tiny seat. He gave me a quick wink and smiled, "He's not _that_ bad, just a nuisance every now and then."

When everyone was settled, Esme stood in front introducing the movie we would be watching. We were watching _Big Fish_, starring the guy who played Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars. I watched it before, and it was pretty good, so I didn't really mind having to watch it again.

Everyone was surprisingly silent while watching and about a quarter of the way through the film my foot started falling asleep. I shifted my body, the blood rushing to my toes creating the pins and needles sensation. The feeling always made me giggly, both loving and hating the tingles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Cullen emerge from the hallway. I could see him looking at me so I turned my head towards him and he motioned with his hand for me to get up. I narrowed my eyes but after the third gesture I slowly got to my feet and approached him, limping a bit as my foot was still a bit numb. He widened the door and let me pass through before softly closing the door and turning to me.

I eyeballed him, he was wearing khaki's again with a pale yellow button down shirt under his lab coat. He gave me a gentle smile, "To my office?" he said quietly before taking off down the hallway. As we passed the door that led to the entrance I looked longingly at it, just wishing it would open and I could see the outside, the non-fenced in part where I'd be free. We walked to the very end of the hall and Boss scanned his card before the wooden door clicked open. He held it open for me again and I walked in ahead of him.

His office was drastically different from the rest of Sandy Palm, with thick, dark brown carpet. There were three large windows, one on each wall except the one we entered from. The windows were trimmed with white wood that matched the baseboards, the walls a pale yellow shade that matched his shirt. He had a very extravagant desk opposite the door covered in folders and stacks of paper, completely dwarfing and blocking his computer monitor. Where there wasn't a window was almost solid bookshelves, jam-packed with volumes and volumes of paperbacks and hardbacks on every shelf. There were a few little turquoise statues throughout the shelves, breaking up the monotone book bindings and accenting the room with bright color.

Carlisle passed me and sat in a cream chair behind his desk, nodding towards the two matching armchairs facing him. I eyed him a bit longer, waiting for the impatience to seep onto his features before complying. I stretched a bit in the chair, my back a bit tight from curling into the beanbag. I was really wondering where this was going to go. After what Alice said, I saw the Cullens in a whole new light with them knowing about me and this gift I have.

He sighed before intertwining his fingers behind his neck and started speaking. "I know Alice told you a few things, Bella, and she's not wrong. I know this is very strange and kind of improbable but we're not bad people. I'm sorry you were falsely committed to my facility, but it was the only way Alice saw it working. I don't think you need to be here but you have to be and I'm willing to offer my services if you ever need to talk. Yes, we all knew a lot about you before you ever even traveled to Washington and that's kind of disorienting, I know, but I trust in Alice and she told us only need-to-know basics and sang praises of all the good things about you." I wasn't really in the mood to listen to a long speech so I cut him off.

"Why do you even believe Alice? She thinks she can see the future, what the hell kind of psychiatrist goes along with that shit?" I asked, not meaning it when I basically wrote off Sprite as a loon.

Boss straightened up a bit folding his hands in his lap and responded calmly. "I know this is very abnormal, but this isn't a normal place. Alice said we were different, and she is right. We are different, but that allows us to recognize talented, and sane people when they come to us. To answer your question, I believed her the same way you did, when she provided undeniable proof. It'd be stupid to just blindly follow her lead, but she is a sweetheart and has everyone's best interests at heart. Her gift is amazing, as is yours and some other peoples' in here. It would be foolish for me to ignore it.

"That being said I want you to know that Esme did not mean to cause such pain the other day. She was merely trying to cheer you up and welcome you in her own way. She had no way of knowing what your shoe meant to you and is very sorry. I'm positive she'll approach you and say the same things, I just feel the need to defend her. She's such a loving person that she was also destroyed when she realized how much she hurt you and Alice."

I glared at him, not liking how open he was being. I figured that Esme didn't wash my shoes maliciously, and I was starting to like her before that happened but I was still going to be a bit tense around her for a little while. I chose to ignore his apology and focus on what he knew about me.

"So, what's my gift? 'Cause I sure as hell don't know. And why do you care?" I asked, figuring that if he was going to be open, I'd milk him for whatever information I could. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before slowly dropping his eyes back to me.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain. I only know what Alice has told me and what I've observed since you've been here. I know that you're a shield, definitely a physical one and most likely a mental one. Your physical shield is getting stronger as you age but your mental one is hard to get a read on. I didn't even know about your mental protection if not for Edward or Jasper. We'll just have to try to work together on it to understand it better. And I care because you're special. Alice says that you're a vital part in my future and I trust her completely. I hope you'll come to care for me and my family as much as we already care for you."

He was speaking carefully, as if holding something back and I wasn't into it. If he wanted to be open, he damn well better be open.

"What the fuck, Boss?" I exclaimed. "This is just bullshit! I don't get _how_ you can just believe all this nonsense. You're a doctor, a science man. None of this makes sense and would make everyone else declare all of us clinically insane. And I don't believe for a second that Alice would spill all my dark secrets to you, no matter what our future is supposedly going to be together." I was just so confused and aggravated at how casually he was spouting out all this information about me.

Carlisle rubbed his hands over his face vigorously before leaning forwards in his seat, his face hard and serious, "This probably isn't the best time, but I see no reason to put it off any longer. We're vampires, Bella. My family and I believe all these unnatural things because we're unnatural creatures. We're strong and fast, indestructible and some of our kind have gifts just like you and Alice. They were sometimes present when they were humans and become more pronounced when they changed into an immortal." He was about to go on before I bolted to my feet, pissed.

"You think this is goddamn funny, Cullen? Let's see how crazy we can make the lunatic? Maybe we'll get her to believe in werewolves and ghosts too just to see how unhinged she is. It was na_ï_ve of me to even fathom that you were being honest with me. Fuck you and your fucking family." I shouted before storming towards the door. I yanked on the handle only to find it locked. This made me extra heated that I couldn't even storm away when I wanted to. I rattled the handle a few more times before growling at him, "Open the fucking door."

He swiftly left his chair and strode towards me.

"Bella, I know this sounds ridiculous and false, but I wouldn't lie to you. This is all true, vampires are real and every member of my family is one. We drink blood and the only reason I believed Alive at first was because she knew what kind of creature I was when she shouldn't have and drew very detailed pictures of my family doing supernatural things. I met her four years ago after coming to live in Washington again after a little less than a century and she told me to go visit you and Vanessa and basically save you two. Stupidly I didn't listen to her until a day later and it's my fault she died." At some point during this passionate speech he grabbed my forearm, but I hardly even registered it, too busy being bombarded with more information.

"Esme and I sat outside your home as the cops escorted Phil away. We listened as the paramedics declared Vanessa dead on arrival. We wept as we heard the crunch of the paramedics nose when he tried to hold you back from going to mourn her at the bottom of the stairs. I could have stopped it if I'd have listened to Alice and gone to you two earlier but I didn't and I'm forever going to live with that. But I need to make it up to you because I need you to join my family, become a vampire and help us. Please, Bella, believe me. Vampires are real and you're looking at one."

I finally realized he was touching me when my arm started getting cold even underneath my thick hoodie sleeves. My skin was starting to crawl and I jerked my arm away, glaring up at him. I was processing this as fast as I could, which wasn't saying much because this was just information overload. He said that he was there when Ness died. He said that Alice told him to stop it beforehand and he didn't. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Alice would never have told him the details of her death, especially my breakdown after cracking the paramedics nose when he was only trying to help me. Carlisle had to have been there that night to know that. Which means he could have at least knocked on the door and prevented her death, reported Phil and taken her and Ness away from the abuse. Ness might still be here if not for Carlisle fucking up. A part of me knew that was a bit irrational, nothing could have prevented Phil from flying off the handle one day, but Carlisle still had a chance to intervene, save me the heartache and Ness from a terrible fate. I was trembling more and more as I thought this over, my shield becoming faintly visible to my eye. It was white and translucent, I'd seen it just three other times in my lifetime, and only when I was an emotional wreck. I balled my fist and hit him across the face lightning fast and in the same spot as I hit Jasper.

I shrieked in pain as I felt my bones break as they made contact with his cheek. My eyes stayed glued to his face as his cheek cracked with the blow, making a loud metallic ripping noise. His face crumbled like a rock and my eyes grew wide as I saw the cracks slowly knit together until his face was flawless again. If I didn't believe he was a vampire now, I'd at least believe that Carlisle was not human. There was no blood, he actually broke my hand, my shield not working on his solid body. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I slowly backed away from him and collapsed on the ground. Everything was just too much, finding out more heartbreaking things about Ness and now this paranormal family wanted me to become like them, like some sort of twisted cult. I was so overwhelmed and in severe pain that my vision slowly started to blacken and I eventually passed out.

I woke up in the chair behind Carlisle's desk, my arm already in a white plaster cast. I must have been out 20 minutes or so. From the residue on my sweatshirt and the wet feeling on my arm I guessed that this was put on right here in his office. My hand ached almost as much as my head did. As I became more aware of my surroundings I realized that all four golden-eyed staff were in the room, talking at a volume I couldn't quite catch. I saw their lips all moving, some of them pacing around the room faster than my eyes could keep track. I came to the realization that everything wasn't a dream, that somehow vampires existed, and that they were doctors and nurses to the mentally unstable, no less. I have yet to have a single normal day at Sandy Palm Mental Health Facility. I almost wished I was crazy and living blissfully ignorant to everything.

I groaned as a sharp pain rolled across my right hand. I had never broken a bone or had a cast before but I already didn't like it. All four heads turned my way in unison. It was almost comical if not for all my recent revelations and throbbing hand.

"Fucking gimme some pain pills, Boss." I grunted as I slowly lifted my arm and rolled my sweatshirt sleeve over the cast, covering it up. "If we were going to have this chat, I wouldn't mind feeling a little doped up." I had a feeling that this was going to be just as intense as my heart-to-heart with Alice but even more far-fetched.

**A/N**

**Whew! -wipes brow- This was a toughie. I wanted to prolong the vampire-reveal for a bit longer, but somehow my fingers just typed it in now. Hope y'all don't mind. But at least Cowboy is slowly creeping into Peaches' heart and mind.**

**Please review with any thoughts or questions! It honestly makes my day.**

**-PR**


	7. Chapter 7 - If We Wanted to Suck You Dry

**A/N**

**I want to give special thanks to ****maysnrs****, ****Jennii Marie****, ****JynxxD****, ****, ****GoldenEyedBrat and NatalieLynn****for reviewing on the last chapter! You all rock -hugs-**

**Disclaimer:**

**The only thing I own is a cat who thinks he's a dog.**

Chapter Seven

**If We Wanted to Suck You Dry, Trust Me, We Would Have.**

Four pairs or yellow eyes were trained on me as I eventually opened my eyes. Boss had set up a morphine drip but said it was mostly saline. Apparently morphine was too strong for the pain I was experiencing. I begged to differ, Fucker didn't know what I felt, especially since this was my first broken bone. The relief was coursing through my veins instantaneously and I eyed each Cullen in front of me. I felt powerful, sitting behind Carlisle's own desk while he sat in the chair I occupied minutes ago. Esme was perched on the arm rest, Princess and Gummy Bear mimicking their positions.

Rosalie had her hair down and fire-engine red lipstick on, her mouth pulled into a small frown. It felt like she was scrutinizing me, her eyes flicking all over my body. Emmett was mostly just staring at my left arm, where the needle for the I.V. was resting, his arm casually resting around Barbie's waist. I looked back to Boss and his wife. He was just looking at me, Esme doing the same. She was the only one who looked concerned for me, her face full of worry, eyes flitting over me like Rosalie's was, only Esme's gaze didn't feel judgmental.

No one had spoken since Carlisle explained the drugs he was administering and it didn't look like they were going to start anytime soon. I would have been content to wait and relax with my pain killers if not for the boatload of information that was dropped on me earlier, my mind swirling over everything.

"So, Boss, what's the damage on my hand?" I decided to break the silence with an innocent question, not really knowing what to expect.

He sighed, "Surprisingly, your hand is perfectly fine. You only seemed to have fractured both your scaphoid bone and your ulna. The scaphiod bone is a part of your wrist and your ulna is a part of your forearm. Your wrist will need the short arm cast for about 12 weeks while your forearm will only require a cast for 8 weeks, give or take. Your healing time depends on how long you can keep yourself from using your right arm too much." He sounded very clinical and professional up until that last bit, where sarcasm leaked into his voice and he smirked a bit at me.

"You'll also need to refrain from getting it wet and try to wiggle your fingers and wrist around every so often to keep the blood flowing. I know that this is your first major injury and cast, so feel free to ask me anything at all you want to know." he continued. Silence settled into the office again once Boss drifted off. I wriggled my fingers a bit, my thumb aching slightly as it rotated around. I was tempted to ask a few questions but didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone else so I decided to just stare back at all of them.

Now that my injury was addressed I could think over what led up to my wounds. Carlisle's face cracked when I hit him, the fissure leaking a clear fluid, and then it had woven together, the opening sealed using the liquid that seeped out. It was freaky and not natural at all. Then when I woke up, Emmett was pacing around the room like a madman, traveling much too fast for my eyes to follow. He would appear on one side of the room and then suddenly appear on the opposite side, as if teleporting.

My eyes darted back and forth, really looking at the family before me. I could buy that they weren't normal. Their eyes all an unnatural gold color, their faces outstandingly beautiful to look at. Now that I thought about it, Rosalie was way too young to be either Esme or Carlisle's daughter and they looked too similar for her to be adopted. Neither Esme nor Carlisle appeared to be a day over 30 while Rosalie and Emmett both looked to be in their early twenties. After looking at them for a while now their movements seemed forced. They fidgeted too often and cycled through the same movements over and over again. Blink, scratch left arm, blink, slouch, blink, scratch thigh, blink, shift feet, blink, sit up straight, blink, scratch left arm again and repeat.

So if the Cullens aren't human and are only pretending to do human things, what were they, because I knew for a fact that vampires were not real.

"Holy fuck, you guys are aliens, aren't you?" I gasped, my heart racing again. This would be the perfect set up. Own a whacky shack and be able to run any experiments you want without worry of the rest of the human race finding out. No one would listen to the patients here that aliens probed them, they're just labeled as crazy. Shit, I didn't want to be probed!

"Because I'll tell you right now, you're all out of your goddamn space brains if you think I'm going to be your little experiment." I declared passionately. Sure, I'd always thought aliens were real but to actually meet them and know I'm going to be their guinea pig scared me to death. This was my worst fear coming true.

My eyes were wide, taking in everything. Suddenly I remembered my I.V. My eyes darted to my left arm and I ripped it out. They could be giving me who knows what to put me under and conduct experiments on me.

Emmett jerked out of his seat, almost knocking Rosalie down. He was boisterously laughing, bent over and clutching his stomach.

"Oh fuck... this is the... the absolute best reaction. Damn... Baby Bells! I knew it... I knew you'd fit right in." Emmett could hardly speak, laughter breaking up his sentences. I tore my eyes from his large frame to see grins on the other three Cullen faces.

I was starting to get really agitated, sweat forming on my brow. I was confused and scared yet I still didn't even know what I was scared of. After what felt like forever Esme rose to her feet and carefully walked around to me. She stopped at the corner of the desk to my left and leaned against it. She nervously rubbed her thighs and pursed her lips before speaking.

"Sweetheart, I know this is frightening and alarming news but you need to try and be open about it like when Alice told you about her gift. Some things in this world are real even when you've been told otherwise your entire life. When Alice told you we were different, she didn't just mean we had open minds about her ability, she also meant that we weren't the same species as you. Although we all were once human due to our own circumstances, we were changed." her expression was earnest, too earnest for what she was saying. My heart was racing. The four of them were being too serious for such a ridiculous idea that I was starting to believe Esme.

"Calm down, already. If we wanted to suck you dry, trust me, we would have by now." Barbie's smooth voice cut through the silence. Having her emphasize the whole vampire thing was not really helping, my heart really pounding now.

If they really were all vampires, that meant they ate people for a living but it was impossible that vampires really did exist I had to remind myself. Then again, seeing the future and having a shield was impossible too. I suddenly felt unsafe yet again, my heartbeat tripling, if that was even possible at this point. This was even worse than aliens. This clinic could be their own personal blood bank? To eat whoever they wanted, with no consequences because no one cared about the lunatics. They probably only fixed my arm in order to keep me healthy enough to consume after they fattened me up or some shit.

Just as I was fixing to freak the fuck out and book it, Esme piped in "We're vampires, we drink blood to survive but our family chooses to drink from animals instead, so you have no reason to be scared."

Oh.

That changes things. Sort of. But saying "Surprise, we're vampires but don't be scared." was a rather ridiculous request. Vampires were murderers and I did not want to die.

"You sure this isn't just some ploy? Fix my arm, get me to trust you and then drug me so you can bleed me dry?" I half-joked while also on the verge of tears. Whether they were tears of frustration at the crock of bullshit being thrown at me or tears of fright, I wouldn't know.

Gummy Bear gave me a very serious look and scoffed. "Medicine makes the blood taste bitter, silly, especially drugs administered intravenously."

I heaved to my feet and started to pace around. This was absolutely crazy and this was coming from a patient at a mental hospital, no less. Any other time and I'd probably believe her, but now when in a funny farm this was just too out there to consider. I needed proof if I was going to accept what was being said as truth. I paced as I processed the idea of vampires. Barbie was apparently sick of me and stormed out of the room. She wasn't gone long, about a minute or so, during which I continued to pace and think.

She barged back in, not even bothering to latch the door shut. She was wearing a black drawstring backpack, the rest of her family staring at her with wide eyes, Carlisle minutely shaking his head back and forth.

"This is taking too damn long." she barked, stalking towards where I was perched against the windowsill. She stopped in front of me and slung her backpack from her shoulder and held it in between us. I let out a soft gasp as something inside of it moved around. Rosalie shoved her right hand into it and pulled out a fucking squirrel. It was a light gray color with a white belly. It's long tail was flickering all around, body squirming while it let out little squeaks as soon as it left the bag.

I gasped. There was way no way in hell she was going to do what I was thinking she was going to do. I quickly looked at the other three to see very grim expressions plastered on every face. She really was going to do it. I looked back at her, her liquid gold mixing with my liquid chocolate. She flashed her glaringly white teeth before she swiftly lifted the rodent to her mouth and sunk her teeth straight into its neck. Her nose instantly wrinkled and her lips lifted a bit. I could see her throat constricting, consistent with that of a sucking motion and hear her swallow periodically.

Holy goddamn fucking shit on a shingle! She was drinking its blood, she was actually drinking squirrel blood. I guess I got the proof I wanted, just not exactly how I expected. They really weren't kidding about this vampire thing. After what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute or less, she stopped and dropped the limp carcass back into the backpack. It was shocking how she didn't smear her lipstick at all during the whole thing, only having a few pieces of fur stuck in it and the residual blood around her mouth.

She gave me bleak smile as she wiped her mouth with the inside of her sleeve. "You're beyond lucky that even though I don't like you, I still care for you. I ate a downright disgusting animal with some of the foulest blood ever just to speed things along a bit." she grumbled, her eyes changing shades before my eyes, lightening to an almost glowing shade. "You're also lucky that this is repulsive, keeping me from going into a bloodlust, protecting my kill and slaughtering you." she added brightly, easily slipping back into the harsh Barbie I knew.

The first thing that poured out of my mouth made me want to facepalm so hard.

"I'm pretty sure squirrels are illegal to hunt in Washington." I muttered squinting my eyes at her. Someone behind her snorted while I foolishly continued, my nerves making me talk. "Some nature conservationist guy I met when I first came here said he was even trying to get some type of squirrel on the endangered species list for the state of Washington. You should really watch what you eat." Emmett's rumble of a laugh sounded as I clamped my left hand over my mouth, halting any more nonsense chatter.

Fuck. I just told a _vampire_ to watch what she ate.

I took one large step away from Rosalie while deciding to use my babbling to distract them while I left. "Wow. Okay then. As long as we're confessing deep, dark secrets... I'd like to admit that one, I'm pretty fucking perturbed right now and two, I need to pee." The fact that they drank the blood of animals did not bring me much comfort. They were supernatural and every story I have ever heard of involving the supernatural was dangerous.

Everything was true, the four of them actually drank blood and before I passed out I remember Boss saying he wanted me to join his family. Join the motley crew of freaking vampires! No thanks. As I started inching slowly towards the door more another thought slammed into me. Alice knew about them. She knew and can only assume she has seen me as a vampire when she said she saw me becoming a part of their family with her. She must be out of her damn mind if she thought I would actually be okay with that. I was perfectly happy as a human and had no desire to go slurp down some blood every day.

I wanted to cry with relief when I reached the door. My broken hand clutched the handle as I looked at the four vampires I was stuck in a room with. Carlisle had moved to stand directly in front of Princess, his body language rigid as he was probably scolding her. I could only hear a light hissing noise but saw their lips moving. The other Cullens were both watching the conversation that was taking place, Emmett chucking sporadically while Esme sat silent, her face wilted into a frown.

They were distracted and I sent out a silent praise that Rosalie didn't shut the door completely, allowing me to leave. I swiftly opened the door and raced into the hallway, relieved as hell that a few guys were walking around. I walked towards the common room at a rapid pace, my heart racing as I heard someone behind me. Just as I walked through the door a voice stopped me.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to view us like that, abrupt and in-your-face, but I could see you needed proof and that was the most direct way, leaving nothing to question." Rosalie's voice rolled over me as I gradually turned towards her. The room smelled of fried food and my stomach growled a little as she continued. "Just talk to Alice, Jazz and Edward, please? I just... I want, we want... to get to know you but we figured it was better to expose the vampire aspect before you really started to like us." her voice lowered to a whisper at the word vampire. "There's not much worse than finding out people you cherish are completely different than you thought." Her eyes were warm, almost pleading with me to not be so scared. It was strange, especially coming from her. Taking into account what Alice told me about her, maybe what I've observed so far isn't the genuine Rosalie. Maybe she really isn't the cold bitch I thought she was.

I looked at her a moment longer before turning back to the room. I missed the rest of the movie and the entire hour of outdoors time. Lunch was just starting, some people still in line to get their tray, the rest already eating or in their rooms. I glanced at the tray of the girl seated closest to me and got excited, I knew I smelled fried food. Our meal today was fried chicken, one of the ultimate comfort foods and after what I just witnessed I definitely needed it to calm my nerves.

While waiting in line for my food I pondered what Rosalie asked me to do. I was both dreading and anticipating talking to my friends about this. I was a bit taken aback by that thought, the thought of all of them as friends. I knew that was the case with Sprite and I thought my mind was still up in the air regarding how I felt about Cowboy and Butterscotch. Guess not.

They were all sitting at a square table with Hulk occupying the fourth chair. As I approached he shoved to his feet and gave me a grin, his tray already empty.

"Too bad I love fried chicken so much, huh Bells? Now you don't get to sit in my lap." he winked.

"Tragic." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He brushed past me to return his tray and I settled into his previous seat. I appreciated his joke. I knew I looked ill, the blood still drained from my face from learning about the vampires running this facility and Jake's humor reminded me that there were still normal people in this world.

I avoided eye contact with everyone and I wasn't even sure why. If they knew about the Cullens then they probably had answers for me. I was just being a coward.

I inhaled the addicting scent of grease and salt, the chicken calling my name. I dug in, a bit disappointed to only have two pieces, and not even my favorite one, the breast meat.

"Peaches." Jasper sighed from across the table. "What did you do to your hand, Darlin'?"

I winced a bit before meeting his eyes, a bit embarrassed. Rationally, I knew I couldn't hide a giant cast forever but I had hoped to not to display it right off the bat. I set down the chicken thigh I was gnawing on and covered my cast with my sleeve. I needed to stop pussy-footing around, I hated being weak like this, afraid of talking about the things around me. They would either think I was crazy, joking or both or they knew what the Cullens were and would believe me. I took a deep breath and replied.

"I cracked open the cheek of a vampire." I deadpanned. He blanched a bit, eyes wide while I heard Alice tsk and mutter something along the lines of "you should have seen Carlisle's reaction." Edward snorted abruptly, "Wow, and he rarely curses." he said, eyes locked with Alice's.

I gave Jasper a morose smile, shaking away my insecurity and waving my cast in the air.

"Turns out, that was a bad idea." I quipped, reaching for my spoon and started eating my corn. Cowboy rose to his feet and came around the table, kneeling next to me.

"Can I see?" he asked gently, his hand extended up. I probably would have declined but I somehow knew his touch would be a soothing balm to my anxiety and consented, placing my plaster covered arm in his palm. I sucked in a breath through my clenched teeth at the contact, still a little unprepared for it.

My gift, as usual with him didn't work. Typically, if I touched inanimate objects I was fine but having someone touch an inanimate object attached to me created a problem. Like if someone made contact with my clothing, or in this case, a cast, my skin would crawl. Not with Cowboy.

I didn't know what he was expecting to see, all damage was covered up, but let him continue running his fingers around my arm, relaxing with every second. I decided that I wanted to skip the vampire talk for now, seeing as my blood pressure probably couldn't handle it yet but it was partially comforting to know that they were aware of the vampire staff and were still alive.

"So, Butterscotch, what's your gift?" I asked, finally finding an opportunity to be able to quell the curiosity I had about it ever since Alice mentioned it. He choked a bit on his water, almost spitting it out. He turned to me and gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry. Wasn't expecting that question." I also really wanted to ask Jasper the same question, but a feeling in my gut told me that it would be better to have that as a private conversation.

Cowboy's thumb swept across my knuckles before he gave the part of my hand that wasn't covered in plaster a light squeeze, standing up and walking back to his seat. My hand tingled and I didn't even feel the pain of my arm. Sadly, the ache soon slithered back and I regretted taking out the I.V. Boss gave me. It was almost as tranquilizing as Cowboy's touch.

I went back to eating my fried chicken as Edward gave a nervous cough.

"Well, um... I can kind of read minds." he said hesitantly, as if embarrassed. My mouth popped open, completely not expecting that.

"I'm sorry...did you say read minds?" I asked, bewildered. My mind was in a panic. That meant that he heard everything I've thought since I got here. Holy fuck, that was beyond embarrassing, it was terrifying. I looked at him like he was going to give me the Bubonic Plague, absolutely horrified.

"Not you! Not yours." he desperately exclaimed after seeing my horrified expression. "For some reason, I'm guessing your shield, I can't hear your thoughts." he said, easing my mind a bit.

I tilted my head a bit and squinted at him, examining his face, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. He held up three fingers and replied "You're the only exception I've come across, scouts honor."

"Not all of us are that lucky." Cowboy piped in and jokingly flipped off Edward. Edward in turn stretched out his right arm and shoved him.

"Like I have a choice in listening to your mundane cognition." he grinned and turned back to me.

"You swear? You haven't heard a single thing?" I asked, needing to be sure and he nodded.

I heaved out a sigh and slumped back into the chair relieved, "Thank fucking Christ." Alice let out a little giggle and I looked at her for the first time since I sat down. She smiled warmly at me, her eyes full of mischief.

"So, what were you thinking that has you so worried?" she asked in a too-innocent voice. Bitch was baiting me.

I glared at her, my cheeks warming with a blush. "Nothing. Just don't want someone nosing around my head." I huffed. I really didn't remember all my thoughts but I knew for sure some I had some sexual ones and Butterscotch sure as hell didn't need to know those.

I looked back at Edward, "So, how exactly does it work?" I asked, wanting to turn the attention away from me.

He smiled and rotated his body to face me.

"Well, I can't just read someone's mind anytime I want. I have to focus in on one person to hear what they're thinking or their thoughts have to be directed at me." he answered, his voice full of excitement. I guess that if you never get to tell people about what you can do, you get a bit excited about finally being able to. Admittedly, I didn't feel that way about my shield but I understood his enthusiasm. it also didn't hurt that it was really interesting to hear the ins and outs of being able to read minds.

"I know you've noticed when Edward and I are silent for so long." Alice chimed, "It's because we're having conversations. He can see what I see when I have a vision, so after I say something to him in my mind, he decides to reply. Then I look into the near future and see what he said back instead of him actually saying it aloud. It sounds rather complicated, but we've been working on it ever since he came to Sandy Palm. It's almost second nature now."

I studied them both. It made sense, I suppose and answered one of the questions I had for Sprite about her gift.

"So, what you see is based on decisions, not actual things that take place." I stated, a dip of her head confirming my observation. "Doesn't that mean that nothing you see is set in stone? _She_ never would have met you, never have been a member of the Cullens, and I won't either." I speculated aloud.

Alice frowned, "No. Some visions are fleeting and fuzzy, which means they can easily change, but others just have a clarity to the vision that I know it will eventually happen unless something drastic and out of the blue happens. And Ness was crystal clear until, as you now know, Carlisle decided to get on a plane a day late." she said somberly.

Mentioning Boss's mistake again struck a nerve and I got upset again. I knew I was being unfair as I glared at her. It wasn't her fault he didn't listen, but I wasn't practiced in the art of not killing the messenger. I took a swift drink from my water and then stalked away, returning my tray.

I wasn't totally lying when I told the Cullens I needed to pee, so I traveled to the bathroom. The cool water as I delicately washed my hands, taking care to not get my cast wet, calmed me down a bit. It would not be easy to get over my anger at Carlisle for having the ability to save Nessie. What fueled my anger more was the fact that I couldn't hurt him without shattering my bones. However, knowing he was a vampire immediately steamrolled my anger, leaving fear in its wake.

I involuntarily shivered as I walked back into the common room, my eyes locked onto Emmett. I looked at him in a totally different light. He was giant, and knowing his muscles were as solid as stone was unsettling. I was never afraid of a man or woman's size before because I knew that I was protected by my shield. Now he could surely hold me without my being able to do anything about it _and_ he could drink my blood.

He gave me a friendly smile and waved. They were all delusional to think that I'd just say that everything was fine and dandy and turn into a blood-sucking leech too. Once again, no thanks. I scanned the room for my friends and saw them settled under the windows, on the floor. I started towards them when Newton intercepted me.

"Hey Bella! I couldn't help but notice you got a cast on your arm. What happened? Are you okay? Did it hurt? Is there anything I can do to help?" he went on with a fuck-ton of more questions that I tuned out. Kid would seriously not stop talking and I had nowhere to go, trapped between two tables and him right in front of me. After too long I decided that maybe if I played up the crazy factor, he'd leave me alone.

Loudly I interrupted him, "Oh my! Hold on, my phone is ringing." I held up one finger and pulled an imaginary cell phone from my sweatshirt pocket.

"Hello? ...Oh hi Mom!" I said and I held my empty hand to my ear.

"Yeah, my day has been great. I ate a giant pretzel at the zoo today, it was great!" I gushed.

"One minute, Ma." I said before holding my hand to my shoulder, as if muffling a phone's speaker.

I looked into Mike's two-tone eyes and seriously stated, "This is important, I have to take this." before squeezing past him and pretending to talk on the phone again. Right before I reached the gang, who were all howling with laughter, Mike yelled "Tell your mom I want to meet her! She sounds like such a sweet lady."

I groaned and slammed my head into my hands as I dropped to the floor next to Cowboy. Lesson learned: never try to out-crazy the crazies because they will always win.

I looked to Alice who had a few tears rolling down her face and whined, "Fuck you all. Would it have killed you to help?" Alice just wiped her eyes, failing to suppress her beaming smile. Bitch.

I pondered a new theory to ditch Newton aloud, hoping for input. "Do you think that if I throw a stick next time, he'll leave?"

That started a whole new round of laughter that I didn't want. I was being serious, I'd use any tactic I could because I think that pretending to talk to my mom made him like me more. Fucking lunatic.

I grabbed a pillow that was thrown on the ground from someone on the couches and pegged it right at Edward's face.

"Can it, Butterscotch," I growled "and tell me his thoughts and how to make him hate me."

Jasper let out a warm chuckle and responded for Edward, seeing as he was still shaking with laughter.

"Sorry Peaches, but you could piss in that boys Cheerios an' he'll eat it like it was candy. Kid is beyond enamored." he drawled.

I wrinkled my nose as I looked at Cowboy, that was not a comforting thought. My eyes focused on the clock just beyond his head, it was a little after 2:30 which meant that it was free time. It also meant that some patients had their individual sessions with Dr. Cullen worked in. I hoped like hell my session wasn't today, but also knew that it was inevitable since I was new and had yet to have one. More alone time with a vampire, oh goodie.

I looked back at Jasper and coyly smiled. He changed his shirt in order to wear the red and black striped hoodie.

I nodded to his jacket and now black shirt and he just shrugged. "What? You told me I shouldn't wear it with an orange shirt... so I didn't." he grinned

"You must be in here for a peach addiction. Seriously, Cowboy. You got problems."

He laughed before dramatically bringing the hood of it around to his nose and inhaling deeply before sighing and falling backwards onto a beanbag chair as if on a peach high. I snorted a little as I placed my foot on his thigh and shoved. I involuntarily shivered again, but this time in pleasure. There was something about Jasper that was starting to develop my own addiction to him.

The four of us were isolated enough that we could talk about the Cullens. I was ready, needing to get it out of the way and wanting to know what they thought.

"So...how 'bout them vampires?" I joked, not really knowing where to start.

Edward decided to talk first, "Really, you don't need to be so scared of them. The Cullens are wonderful people."

"One, they are _not_ people and two, it'd be stupid to not be terrified of vampires." I retorted with fervor. I realized I kind of just wanted to argue and needed to hear them all out. They've been living here much longer and knew about the Cullens longer than I did. They would probably have more insight than my knee-jerk reaction from learning everything today.

"Sorry Butterscotch." I said almost immediately after, embarrassed that I asked for his opinion only to shoot down what he said a moment later. "I want to hear you out. Please continue." I acquiesced. He gave me an understanding smile and continued.

"I want you to try and forget that they are vampires. Try and hear what we're telling you and if you apply it to any human, you'd end up liking that person. Carlisle was an angel to me. He saved me from my previous doctor who was practicing unethical treatments. He went out of his way, contacted my family and told them they could transfer me to his facility at a fraction of the price of the one I resided in at the time. Then he shut down that building and got my old doctor's medical license revoked, no doubt saving a ton of other people from his trial and error treatments. He saw my gift as truth and helped me control my gift instead of telling me it was wrong and that I was crazy." Edwards voice felt heavy, emotion clouding his tone. Jasper chimed in next.

"And Esme is one of the most wonderful women I have ever met. She loves so freely, reminding me of my own mother. All she wants to do is give and help others. She makes sure to bond with everyone here and insures that we all feel special and cared for. When she learned that I lost everything in a fire she fly to my hometown and stayed for days, searching through the newspaper records to find pictures of my family for me." he spoke softly about her and I could tell that he was still touched about what she did for him.

Alice gave him a watery smile and took over. "They both really are my parents, more loving than my biological ones. And Rose and Emmett are sweethearts. Em is a delight and will do anything to make someone smile and just brighten their day while Rose is one of the best people to have by your side. Once she lets you into her heart, you'll never leave. Her loyalty is unwavering and she will defend everyone she loves to the death. The two of them are beyond protective. Some girl who was here a while ago once called me a boy and tried to punch me and I swear, Rosalie almost broke her neck right then and there and Emmett had to hold her back." Sprite winked at someone behind me and I turned to see Rose watching us, her lips puckered as she blew Alice a kiss.

"So, please listen to what Edward said and view them for their qualities and not for their diet." Jasper finished off.

I looked at the three of them and thought over what they enlightened me on. They were all right, of course. None of them had given me a reason to fear them. I still wasn't too keen about Carlisle. He wrongly sentenced me here and didn't save Ness from Phil but I had forgiven Esme for washing away Nessie's purple heart. Hearing more about her personality I now knew for sure that she was trying to cheer me up after my mini panic attack during art. And before she did that I was starting to really like her, unobtrusive but still there in the background if you needed her.

I already knew that Emmett was a bundle of humor and he didn't seem like he'd hurt a fly. I was a bit skeptical of how Alice described Rosalie, but I saw a glimmer of her kind side when she approached me just before lunch. Perhaps given more time with the family, I'd be able to witness for myself that these vampires were just as good as other people, even better than most. This family had obviously touched each of their lives for the better, I just wasn't one hundred percent sure they had touched my life for the better.

Seeing that they hadn't killed Cowboy, Sprite or Butterscotch yet was a good sign that I wouldn't die but it never hurt to be cautious. I guess I didn't have to worry too much about the vampiric nature of the medical staff right now. At least it allowed them to see my ability as a gift and not declare me nutter butters.

They were all still looking at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I got it. You're all on board with the paranormal. I'll try my best to not run screaming, sorry for having a normal reaction." Alice simply mouthed the word "aliens" at me and rose her thin eyebrow. I maturely stuck my tongue out. The slut needed to stop spying on private conversations. Besides, aliens was a legitimate conclusion, I'd be naïve to think we're the only species in the whole galaxy.

Now that I was learning everything considered abnormal I wanted to know what talent Jasper possessed. I admired his lightly bronzed skin while I contemplated how to go about asking to talk in private. We must have been on the same page because he stood up and asked to take a walk with me.

I climbed to my feet and followed his lead as he led me back to his room. It was identical to when I saw it last, except his dark orange shirt was inside out and hanging off the foot on his bed. I wasn't good with awkward situations so I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on his bed, stretching out.

"Why don't ya make yourself at home, Sugar." sarcasm evident in his voice. He eyed my relaxed pose as he leaned against the door frame, one leg crossed over the other. I grinned as he stepped out of his boots and came up to the bed. As he started to lie down next to me I schooched over to the wall and asked the question that had been eating away at me for a while.

"So, Cowboy, what makes you so special?" I asked, hoping he didn't read into the double entendre I made and started talking about whatever gift he possessed.

**A/N**

**Alright! This was a toughie for me, trying to balance B's fears yet allowing her bonds with the Cullens to continue to grow. Hope I didn't do too bad of a job. Personally, I'd be scared shitless if someone told me something I thought was fake all my life actually existed. And Bella's a realist, so it made sense to me. Can't stand it when B just accepts vampires like it's no big deal. Hell yeah it's a big deal!**

**Please review with any thoughts or questions! It honestly makes my day.**

**-PR**


End file.
